iCount the Days Until School
by mutemath
Summary: There's a week left of Summer. In these 7 days, Freddie wants to do the thing's he had planned on doing in the holiday. With Sam's planning, will the trio be able to complete his list before they enter High School as 11th Graders? SEDDIE! R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Day0: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone… anything… not of iCarly anyway!**

**Day Prologue. **

"I am not! What makes you think I get enjoyment out of lying about something like that?""What _doesn't _make me think that?"

"Carly, please tell him."

"Freddie, it's true…"

I lowered myself onto the couch and started to hyperventilate. I couldn't believe this!

"Don't get so upset, Fredward. You have a good few days left," Sam patted me on the back before heading into the kitchen smirking. We had 7 days left, starting tomorrow…

"You don't get it… I had stuff I want to do before we went back to school! How did I loose track of time?" 7 days until… until, oh god, we're sophomores!

Carly took a seat next to me and patted my shoulder, "maybe you just-"

"-spent too much time being a nerd," Sam interrupted, throwing a piece of popcorn at my head. Problem was, she was right! I had spent most of the summer playing games, working on iCarly, going to conventions…

She laid the popcorn on the table then sat between me and Carly. I sighed and turned to her, "I wanted to do so many things! I wanted to go to this convention with the two of you, I wanted to go on a trip or something… I can't believe I wasted my free time."

Sam raised an eyebrow then gave a small shrug, "we have a week left. There's enough time isn't there. Oh, except the convention. That'll just have to be you and Carly. I'm not going."

Carly nudged her in the ribs, "Sam."

Sam grinned to me then turned to face the television, "what film tonight, my friend and my non-friend?"

I snorted, and then continued planning in my head a way of doing what I planned doing over the span of a month into 7 days.

"Freddie? Freddieeeee? Carlyyyy, he's dead. Can we start the film now?"

"Sam! If Freddie was dead we'd have to ring an ambulance!"

"Why? He's already dead," she then snorted, "I like how you said '_have_' to ring an ambulance."

"That's disrespectful!"

"Carlyyyy, he's alive. _Now _can we start the film?"

Carly just nudged her then leaned forward to get a clear view of me around Sam. "What's wrong?"

"I'm thinking of anyway to fit everything I wanted to do into this final week..."

Carly just shook her head, "I don't think you could… why not just choose a few things then save the rest for weekends or Christmas?"

"No! I wI have other things for over Christmas..." I sighed.

Sam huffed as she paused the film, "guys come one, be quiet. Film, remember!"

"Freddie, you can't possibly get a trip and conventions into a week!"

"Could try…"

Sam slammed the controller down on the table, causing the popcorn to fall over, "forget the film! If I say that I'll take care of your petty wish for a good final week, will you _please _stop being such a pain?"

Carly frantically tried to gather the popcorn up as Sam looked at me.

"Well?"

"Okay…"

I didn't believe she would do it. It's Sam we're talking about. She has never done anything nice for me… well not really. Except that time she stopped those bullies… that time she defended me on iCarly… that time- Oh never mind. This just isn't very Sam like… _at all. She won't do it and I know it. But I suppose it's my fault for not planning this all out… ah well. I guess I'll have to wait like Carly said._

_Sam got up and grabbed her jacket, "since we're not watching the film anymore, I'm gonna get home. It's starting to rain outside alrea-" she was interrupted by a loud rumble of thunder, "-freakin' fantastic. They call this Summer… Later Carls, Fredward."_

"_Are you sure you should be going home in that?" I really just didn't see it safe outside…_

"_Yeah, Sam, stay another night."_

_She waved her hand shushing us, "don't worry. I've been locked outside in a storm before, in fact the other day!"_

"_Where was your mum?"_

"_God knows. Later."_

_She walked out of the apartment, putting her hood up and closing the door behind her. I really did hope she got home safe._

"_I better get home…"_

"_Your mom?"_

"_You guessed right. Later Carly."_

_I exited her apartment and walked over to my own. I kinda lied. My mom isn't even in, but I… Oh I don't know how to put this without people getting the wrong idea… I'm over Carly. We don't even have that much in common, and not in the 'opposites attract, kind of way… just in the 'we're best friends, because of that' kind of way. Sam usually made it fun. Ha, talking of having nothing in common! Me and her are completely different! Wait, we couldn't have it in the 'we're best friends, because of that' way… we hated how we both were… So what are we? Are we 'opposites att-' no way! Jeez!_

_I went into my bedroom and go into my bed. The 7 days start tomorrow… _


	2. Day1: Planning

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone… anything… not of iCarly anyway!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day One: Planning.**

"Carly? Can I come in?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?"

I shrugged, "in case Sam was here! She's even worse in the mornings…"

She laughed and came out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal, "I'd have thought you were used to her by now."

"I wish!"

There was a rumble of thunder, it had been raining all night… So much for a good last week of summer. I sighed, remembering how I had completely ruined this summer.

"I can't believe it's still raining! This is awful…"

Just as I was about to agree, her door swing open. We both stood startled, until we saw it was Sam. She stomped in, shaking off some water. She looked angry… very angry… I was planning my escape route already.

"Sam! Why didn't you use an umbrella?!"

"Come on, as if I have one!"

She placed her phone on the table and took off her jacket. She wiped her nose and sniffed.

"Got a cold?"

"Maybe… It took longer than usual getting home last night, so probably."

She sat down on the couch and yawned. I sat on the chair, slightly opposite her while Carly sat next to her with her cereal.

"Why did it take longer?" Carly spooned a mouthful of cereal as she asked. I looked to Sam, wanting to know as well.

"Oh, well it was just when I left I saw some guys from around where I lived. I didn't really want to cross paths with them-"

Before she could carry on I butted in, "why?"

She scowled, obviously hoping to just pass over the reason, "it's just where I live you're meant to be… er, well you know. Dodgy. I know I'm not exactly… _not_ dodgy… but I'm not like how it's supposed to be. I should be out dealing drugs to be honest," she gave a slight shrug as me and Carly stared horrified at her, "so anyway! Continuing my reason before Fredork interrupted! Right, so I didn't really want to cross these guys because they're always bothering me about it. So I kinda planned to go a different way, but go me!" She gave a sarcastic thumbs up, "I had to go knock over some bins. They started shouting at me to come over," for some reason… even though Sam was right here… I was angry and worried. What if something had happened? Or _did _happen? "So I just ran the complete wrong direction of my house. I got lost. I got a bus. I got home… and I ate some ham."

Carly hit her with her spoon, "you should have come back up!"

Sam stared at the spoon, "thanks for hitting me with your spoon! And I didn't think of that! I don't like those guys so I just ran! But I'm here now, aaaand, I have something!"

Carly rolled her eyes, and went back to eating her cereal. I gestured for her to carry on.

"Patience, Fredward," she continued rummaging through her pockets before pulling out a piece of paper, surprisingly neat.

"What's that?" I peered over to see over the table.

Carly also looked over too as she unfolded it, "what do you think? It's your stupid plan you wanted to do!"

I was… surprised to say the least! Even Carly was! The cereal fell from her mouth, "you actually did something for Freddie?"

She shrugged and laid the paper out. I looked over it and realised, she actually had put some effort into this…

"So. You said you wanted to go to a convention with… with," she pretended to choke as she said it, "Carly and I. So tomorrow we are doing that."

"Your actually going to come?"

"Sure. So I checked for conventions close by, but the close by ones are, well, quite frankly stupid. So, we're going to one a bit further out, which leads us to our 3rd day."

"3rd?"

"Might as well stay for both days of the convention. And, because today is 'get ready day' it starts tomorrow."

I couldn't believe this! We were going to a convention, a good one, for more than a day! I grinned and hugged Sam.

"Ew! Get off! Dork!"

She shoved me off. I was still smiling though. She actually did this!

Carly laughed, "who knew Sam could be nice to Freddie? Oh but one thing, how are we getting there?"

She flashed a card then put it back in her pocket, I'd forgotten Sam could drive…. The only one of us who could. Surprising isn't it?

"You don't have a car…"

"Oh, but I do!"

"Please don't say you stole it…"

"I didn't! Not really anyway…"

"I don't even want to know, as long as you can promise no one is out looking for this car and could possibly kill us!"

"There is no one out looking for the car that could possibly kill us. I promise."

I nodded and looked back down at the paper and pointed to day three which had several scribbles. I couldn't read the final writing as it was crammed into a small space.

"Ah day 3! This is where the fact we, or I really, are driving comes in handy. We continue down on the road to a beach I found out was close by. That counts as a trip doesn't it?"

"Yeah!"

Carly nodded smiling, "I can't wait now!"

"What about the last 3 days" I looked over the paper, but it stopped at day 3.

She smiled and put the paper back in her pocket, "now those days are up here," she tapped her head.

I knew an insult to say to that, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She was utterly amazing. _Amazing? Did I just called Sam amazing?_

"So! You two, get your permission slips signed and call me when you know if you're okay to come. Oh, and by the way, that doesn't mean 'give me heads up if we need to cancel' that was 'give me heads up to come the back way'. Sam out!"

She started to walk over to the door before Carly shouted for her, "where are you going?"

"To get supplies. I need food. Oh and I'll need to do some other stuff, so I'll be over later. Remember to pack for 6 days, not 3."

I raised an eyebrow, "you don't have money."

"No, _you _don't have money. I do. I've been doing a summer job, thank you very much Fredward."

"As what?!"

"Life guard at the pool. How fun."

She waved a final goodbye before closing the door and leaving.

"Sam actually did something for me! I'm amazed…"

"She always cared… it's not that big of a surprise. You _are _one of her best friends."

I nodded then stood up, "better start trying to convince my mum _and _pack. I'll be over later."

"Bye."

* * *

"Uh Mom… I'm going to be going to a convention with Sam and Carly tomorrow. Is that okay? No wait, I've got to be more in control! Mom, I'm going to a convention with Sam and Carly. We're leaving tomorrow, see you next week? Wait, that's way too forceful…"

I heard the door open.

"Hey Mom."

"Oh, hell Fredward! I've bought some more tick lotion!"

"Uh… great. Mom I've made plans with Sam and Carly for the next week…"

She eyed me suspiciously, "And…?"

"Uh well, Sam is driving -"

"No way!"

"Oh come on Mom! Sam passed her driving test like any other person has! She's responsible!"

She gave a sigh, "carry on then."

"She's driving us up to a convention and we're staying for the two days. Sam's made all the arrangements and then we're heading up to a beach a little further on…"

"Freddie…"

"Oh Mom come on… I promise I'll be good! And, and, I'll even take tick baths every night."

That seems to have won her over.

"Okay… okay… As long as you're sure she is safe…"

I knew she was referring to Sam and I nodded. I smiled and gave her a hug before texting Sam.

**I'm allowed to go. **

It didn't take long for her to respond.

**Way to go Benson! I didn't think it could be done. I was considering buying some rope to get you out of your window.  
**

I chuckled at her reply.

**No need. I'll start packing.**

She replied a simply "ok" and so I began packing. I knew what to pack for the first 3 days… but what about the last 3? I had no idea what the plans were! I grabbed my phone once again and texted her again.

**What am I meant to pack for the last 3 days?**

It was a while before she replied, but she finally did.

**Clothes, aha. No, I'm sure that isn't as funny when you read it on a phone. Um, just normal clothes. **

I laughed and texted her back quickly, **Okay. I'll see you later.**

With that, I continued packing my stuff and had already filled my suitcase. I had a checklist, courtesy of my Mom. I went through it again, and was sure I had everything I would need.

* * *

It was only 4, so I decided to relax, that was until I got a call on my phone.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hey. Me and Sam are upstairs in the studio, come over."

"I'll be over in a sec."

"Okay." In the background I faintly heard Sam laughing and shouting something along the lines of 'why would he do that? Fat priest!' I chuckled and put the phone down.

"Hey Mom. I'm going over to Carly's. I've packed everything using the checklist, including the tick soap."

My Mom smiled, "oh I've taught you well!"

I laughed and walked over to Carly's and up the stairs. I walked in to be greeted by several water bombs thrown at me.

"Hey! That's disrespectful!"

"Freddie, if you needed the toilet you should have gone in your own apartment… jeez."

I glanced down to see my pants soaked. Carly started to laugh loudly as Sam smirked but she turned to Carly quickly, "I completely forgot to ask! Did Spencer say okay?"

"Oh yeah! He said it was fine."

She nodded then gestured over to the two suitcases in the corner, "you packed dork?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Well what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day? I say watch a film! As long as we have no interruptions this time," she gave a fierce glare to both me and Carly before heading towards the elevator.

"That's just plain lazy," I shook my head.

"That's just plain ugly," she said pointing to my face.

"That's just plain… plain…" she laughed and went into the elevator.

"Score a million to Sam, score 0 to Freddie. Oh how does thy do it?"

I muttered under my breathe as me and Carly both got in with her.

The film was boring and dull. The rain was heavy and cold. Sam was asleep and beautiful. _What was that? _I mentally asked myself. I fell asleep soon after too, but not before looked over at her one last time.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**pleasee  
**


	3. Day2: Car Time PART 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone… anything… not of iCarly anyway!**

**Day Two: Car Time PART 1.**

I woke up on my own, but I heard the voices of my two best friends close by.

"Are you sure?"

"Carly look at it yourself! It says I am qualified to drive!"

"I was just making sure, that's all! So right… what else do we need to do?"

"Besides get the stuff in the car, say goodbye, we need to wake the dork."

I waved a hand up so they could see I was awake.

"Then all we need to do is get the stuff in the car and say goodbye."

I slowly brought myself up from the couch, yawning and stretching while doing so.

"I better head over to my apartment and get changed. Oh, and bring the suitcase."

"Bring food too!"

"I thought you bought stuff!

"I did… for me…"

I laughed and went over to my own apartment. Of course Sam had food. Food for herself.

"Hey Mom. I'm leaving soon."

"Okay, Fredward. I packed you food, it's over there."

I smiled and thanked her. And of course my mother would have packed food.

"Oh and Freddie, remember to be home before school starts, and to take tick baths, oh and to take care of yourself-"

"I will Mom."

"-and Sam and Carly."

I nodded and went into my bedroom. I was going to make sure Sam and Carly stayed safe. I was especially going to make sure Sam did nothing illegal.  
I quickly changed into some jeans, a top and trainers before dragging my suitcase over to Carly's.

Sam was just ringing someone as I walked in, so I gave her a questioning look.

"My Mom."

I nodded before taking my suitcase over to her and Carly's. Why was she ringing her mom? Probably to say goodbye-

"Hey Mom. I'm going to be gone for the next week. I'll be back before school.

… yes I've packed…

..when? Yesterday…

… no I don't know where you were..

… well if you don't know, how would I?…

… Never mind Mom. See you next week, oh and I've left some money by the counter for you.

… yes, yes, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

- Wait this is Sam. Of course it isn't to say goodbye. It's to say 'i'm going!'  
I gave her a look as if to say 'how do you do that?'. She returned a 'you're a dork' look.

"Are you two ready?" Carly asked as she hurried down the stairs. We both nodded.

"Spencer! We're leaving now!"

Spencer came in and hugged her, "be careful, be safe, all that stuff!"

"I will, I will."

"Sam, be safe too. Nothing illegal"

"I will. I won't. Don't worry. I'd never do anything dangerous with these two," and so Spencer hugged her too.

"Freddo, you look after these two girls! You are the man of the… car!"

Sam snorted, "psh! He's the one that needs looking after!"

"DISRESPECTFUL!"

After shoving and name calling amongst ourselves (Sam and I) we were down in the lobby with our cases, and some other bags with food and games and what not. Me and Spencer had taken Carly's and Sam's along with my own. So with a final goodbye to my Mom and Spencer, we were all in Sam's car.

She started the engine and pulled out, and we were on the road. I couldn't help but grin. This was going to be great. I could tell. I had my friends, my two _best _friends with me on the final week of summer. Just us three and the road.

"Right so. It appears I am in the front with Sam, but we should probably swap a few times. It's easier to sleep in the back."

"Why, how long will the ride take?"

Carly glanced down to her watch then back up, "it's 11 now, and the convention is at…"

Sam finished it for her, "8."

"8. We're getting there for 7... So it's an 8 hour drive."

"Wait, wait! We're in a car, with a driver who can hardly stay awake in school… for like an hours lesson… how are we going to survive this?!"

Sam snorted, "I don't plan on falling asleep at the wheel of the car," she quickly checked in the rear view mirror to see if she could get into the lane she wanted to. She indicated and went in and redirected her attention to Freddie, "and it's only 8 hours. I'll survive, as long as we can make stops at some places to get coffee."

* * *

We had been driving for about 2 and a half hours. Most of the way had been made up of games, which including waving into random peoples cars, rolling down the window and screaming at people and having pretend races with other cars.

"About 5 hours and 30 minutes until we're there."

I nodded and checked on Sam. She looked tired but she was staying focused, which was good, but I felt incredibly guilty. Here me and Carly were messing around, while she was keeping us... well alive. She was basically doing this for me... no wait, this isn't just for me. It's for us to have a good time... She wouldn't do something like this for _me_.

* * *

**REVIEW :)  
The more review I get (criticism or not) the more I'll update with the chapters :)**


	4. Day2: Car Time PART 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone… anything… not of iCarly anyway!**

**SONG MENTIONED; You & Me - Plain White T's**

** Spotlight (Twilight remix) - Mutemath**

**As you can see, I'm basically doing a chapter a day, so you don't have to review for me to update, but really, i do like reviews :) so please?  
**

**

* * *

Day Two: Car Time PART 2.  
**

You may know this, but I didn't. Car trips are tiring. Whether you're the driver or the passenger, heck you feel tired. I haven't done anything, and it's hardly dark outside (but it's starting to dim). I must have been asleep for about an hour, but checking the time tells me otherwise. Two hours. I must have fell asleep at around 2, and it'd 4 now…

I shuffle to sit up right, and notice Sam gives me a glance before laughing lightly and returning to the road.

"What?"

"You have drool on your face. You better wipe it off before Carly sees. She's never going to marry you if she sees you drool sleeping."

I wipe it off quickly, unsure whether she was truthful or not, "for your information I'm over Carly!"

She snorted, "suuure."

"No, really!"

She still snorted but gave up on the matter. Why didn't she believe me? Then again, if you'd known me from the first years of meeting Carly you'd too find it hard believing that the girl I was so convinced to be my perfect girl was hardly appealing at all. Of course Carly is pretty, but so is Sam. In fact, Sam has a kind of… unique beauty, so different to Carly's. Wait, what? Ha! Shuffling away from my thoughts, I reached over to turn the radio on.

"Hey, no, don't turn it on," Sam shooed my hand away from it, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Why not?"

"Carly's asleep, remember."

I formed an O shape with my mouth, nodding, "I forgot."

Keeping her hands on the wheel and her eyes on the road, she leaned behind my seat. I watched her doing so, while also looking back to the road quickly. She pulled out an iPod along with some headphones before placing them on my lap.

"I'm sure there's some music on there you won't mind."

There she goes again... being nice.

"Now stop distracting me, dork."

Nevermind.

I had to pull the headphones slightly so they would fit over my head, but I was soon enough comfortable with them. I scrolled through the music before seeing a playlist which was entitled 'Music I Like'. Chuckling slightly, and earning a questioning look from Sam, I clicked on it.

**You and me, we like the same kind of music. That's why we, make a good you and me.**

"What is this?"

Sam glanced down at the iPod and laughed, "Plain White T's. If you don't like it go on the next one. Or get out of my playlist!"

"No, no! I like it!"

As the song progressed, I came to like it... well a lot. I don't know if Sam noticed, but I kept clicking back to restart it. I didn't bother going to replay, that takes too much time.

**You and me, we couldn't stand being normal. That's why we, make a good you and me.**

I laughed at how, well, how well, this fitted us three. Except the general idea behind it being that's why we're a good couple... I mean just as a group of friends. I glanced to Sam who was biting her bottom lip as she checked the rear view mirror.

"What's wrong?"

"I missed the sign... Oh well, there's going to be another one in a bit."

I nodded and went back to the music. It was reaching the end, and I decided to let it go to the end this time to hear the next song.

**Aaa-aa-a-aa-a y****ou got a whole lot left to say now **

"AH!"

The car swerved slightly at my outburst, causing a few car horns to be heard, "WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?"

Oops... I stared at Sam, blushing, "eh heh... the song was loud."

Her grip tightened on the steering wheel and she took deep breathes. She obviously trying to keep herself calm. I didn't mean to make her swerve... She grabbed the headphones, pulling them away from me and throwing them back behind the car seat. Why was she acting like this? It wasn't on purpose..

"Hey! I didn't mean to do that! It was just loud!"

"Just shut up!"

"What's wrong with you?! All I did was-" what was the word... and not sound girly, "-screamed?"

"You scared me! I swerved! I could have hit any of those cars!"

"So you didn't want to damage your car! That doesn't mean you have to be angry with me! We didn't hit any cars!"

She scoffed, "are you kidding me?"

I scowled, "what?"  
"You think I was worried about the _car_? Are you a complete idiot? I thought I was going to crash and possibly cause the death of you and Carly! I thought something was wrong with you!" She mumbled other things before sighing and relaxing.

"Oh..." I felt horrible. I felt guilty. I felt stupid. "I'm sorry... I just... I'm sorry."

She sighed but nodded, "shouldn't be too much longer now. It's 5:30... so around another 1 and a half."

She'd forgiven me... so easily too.

Suddenly a car came up to the right of us, signaling for us to roll our window down. I glanced to Sam, now knowing what to do.

"Don't do it. They'll just be annoying."

We carried on driving but they continued to stay close and beep their horn.

"Who the hell is that?"

I turned around to see Carly waking up and wiping her eyes, "it's just some jerks wanting us to put our window down."

"Oh. Don't do it... they'll probably 'want some'"

Sam burst out laughing at Carly's phrasing... I didn't get it.

"I don't get it..."

Sam and Carly both started to laugh, "poor Freddie."

"What?! I don't get it! Tell me!"

"I meant as in-"

The car was bumped. Carly looked pure horrified, while Sam looked more angry.

"Scroll down the window, Freddie."  
I hesitated but knew Sam well enough to know I should do as she says, and she would probably take care of them better than I would... I scrolled it as fast as I could.

I could tell he was looking to Sam, who was looking at him in return. There was nothing on this road, it was empty except for the two cars side by side.

"Hey babe, why don't you come join me and my friends? I see you have another friend in the back there, bring her too. As for him," he directed his head to me, before laughing and sneering with his friends, "you can just leave him."

Her grip on the wheel once again tightened. I know I shouldn't have been... but I was hurt by that... He was mocking me with his friends and quite frankly, it was harsh and mean.

"So what do you say?"

She turned back to the road and kept them there as she answered "What do I say? I say shut the-" she was obviously refraining herself from getting too angry "-hell up, get your car away from mine and if you _dare _go near us again I swear I will make sure no girls will _ever _want to 'join you and your friends'. You're too desperate for my liking, and I'm pretty sure Carly's too. And as for my friend here, Freddie, he's got more of a chance of picking up girls on the road as you."

She finally took her eyes away from the road and smiled to the boys in the car. They looked... scared. They hadn't expected _that. _Neither had I. Sam had completely handled the situation responsibly (well to a certain extent). I half expected her to agree... I thought she was the dangerous type, I expected her to ask for a race! I certainly hadn't expected her to defend me...

The boys sneered before speeding off ahead. They threw a cup out of the car and it hit the front window. Both Carly and me prepared ourselves for an outburst, but instead got, "that reminds me! Can we stop off for a drink and some food...?"

"We packed food...?"

"Eh heh. I was hungry when you two were asleep..."

I grabbed my bag and checked for my lunch, and surely enough it wasn't there. Carly had done the same and had a distraught face on.

"My sandwich..."  
"So can we?"  
"My sandwich..."  
"Carlyyyy?"

She looked up to same and sighed, "I expected this."

We all laughed before agreeing to stop of at the next possibly place we came across.

**

* * *

  
**

It was getting kinda dark by now, it was 6:10 and so we were only around 10 minutes away from the convention. We were ahead of time.

"Do we have time to stop off?"  
Sam spat out the water she had been drinking, "what? Of course we do! Right?"  
I chuckled at how horrified she was about the possibility of not stopping, "yes. You said it's at 8, and we are only 10 minutes away and we got here much faster! So we have more than an hour and a half before it starts. I don't need an hour to get ready so that leaved even more time."

Sam nodded, "I'm not even getting 'ready'. I didn't bring a costume."  
"What?!" She was coming to a convention without a costume?!

"Psh, this is enough isn't it? The driving you there, organising this entire thing? Did I really need to get dressed up?"

"Mmm, suppose not..."

"Sam, you said you were dressing up!"  
"I lied!"  
"But I brought a costume!"  
"So? You and Fredward can dress up, I'll just go admire some possibly hot dorks in my usual clothing."

I couldn't help it. I scowled. Why? I don't know. Actually I did. I didn't _want _Sam 'admiring some possibly hot dorks'. I just didn't Luckily, neither of them noticed.

Sam pulled into a car park by a small diner. The car stopped and we all unbuckled ourselves.

"Finally, fresh air and some movement!" Carly literally sprang out of car and stretched. I slowly pulled myself and joined in stretching. Sam took the longest, which us no surprise. She had been behind the wheel unable to move _or _sleep.

"Ugh! I can hardly move!"

She was about to fall over before I caught her by her waist and arm. I chuckled at how helpless she was.

"Thanks."

She straightened herself out and shook her legs and arms before pointing at the small diner, "to food we go!"

Carly and I laughed as we followed her in. She took a seat in a booth and rested her head back on the seat. Carly took the seat next to her, so I sat opposite the two.

"Hello, what can I get you three?"

I hadn't really looked, but I just went for anything, "just a burger and some fries. Oh and a coke please."  
She nodded, noting it down before looking to Carly, "i'll just have the same."  
She nodded once again and looked over to Sam. When she didn't answer, I looked over. She was asleep with her head slowly leaning towards the window. We laughed but I decided she may still want food, "she'll have the same. Once she smells the food she'll wake up."

She walked off with the orders and placed them in front of who I supposed to be who was going to be cooking our food.

Carly turned slightly to look at Sam more clearly, "strange of her to fall asleep near food..." she poked her face lightly before laughing and taking her own jacket off.

I laughed too, "ah, well she's been driving a long time."

Carly nodded and yawned herself, "I hope we have enough energy for this convention of yours."  
I chuckled, "if you want to leave today's one we can. Then we can let her sleep longer..."  
"That sounds good, but I'm sure you don't want to miss the first day..."  
"We're all tired. I could use some sleep."

Just then the food came to the table. It made a clattering sound and, of course, Sam's eyes shot open.

"Food!" She leaned forward and took a handful of fries.

"So you're awake now."

"No shit Sherlock," she mumbled, scoffing them in one go.

Carly muffled a laughter as she took a few fries and ate them.

"Me and Carly have decided to leave the convention for today. We'll go to tomorrows, that sounds good?"

She stopped chewing and swallowed quickly, "selfish people!"

"What?"

"If I had known you weren't going to be so bothered about the first day I would have arranged for us to stay in a motel or something."

"Oh..." Both me and Carly pondered about this.

"Are you both really too tired?"

"I'm not really, I slept in the car."

"Me neither, we just thought you would be."

She shushed us with our hand, "I'm awake. I'll grab some coffee before we leave."

So we continued eating and joked about. Sam found it amusing to stick a fry up my nose and then comment on how geekishly excited I looked about this convention. The reason being, I was! I couldn't wait!

"I'm just going to bathroom you guys."

We nodded as Carly up and left towards the back of the diner.

As she went an amazingly greasy and fat looking man with a beard came in. Sam laughed and turned to me, "hey Freddie, I didn't know they could clone people yet."  
"HEY!"

A woman followed behind, a replica of the man only with blonde hair, "oh hey Sam. Why are there two of you?"

We both laughed at the expense of these innocent people and, unwillingly, that song I had listened to came back in my head.

**We both laugh at the most random situations. That's the key, baby don't you agree? **

Why was I thinking this?

Carly came back and took her seat next to Sam again and we began talking about what we'd do at the convention. Or at least I did...

We finished eating, ordered a coffee to go and left the diner with final goodbyes. We would be there in 10 minutes, and it started to dawn on me, I had no idea at all what was going on afterwards... Where were we staying?

"Hey Sam, after the convention... where are we going?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask.."  
She stopped in her track and glanced between the two of us, "ehhh..."

* * *

**What a long chapter!  
**

**Review please !  
**


	5. Day2: Convention! PART 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone… anything… not of iCarly anyway!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day Two: Convention! PART 1.**

"Sam. You have somewhere for us to stay... right?"

"Kind of..."

"Kind of?"

"Yeah. You see, I checked loads of places but the prices were too high!"

"So where are we staying?"

"Um, here..." She rummaged through her pockets until she found a piece of paper. She gave it to Carly and judging by her expression, it wasn't going to be luxury.

"Sam, why didn't you tell us? We would have put money towards a better place..."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have been able to pay for myself. This cost of the gas, plus the- wait no, i'm not meant to be telling you that... but, I didn't have enough.."

"We could have lent you money... it's never bothered you before."

"No, i'm not borrowing money for this trip."

Carly handed me the paper, and I copied her expression. It was a horrible looking place, with horrible looking rooms.

"Come on, it's only for the night... and! And! We'll be together! We can make it fun, right?"

Carly shrugged but nodded, "i'm sure it'll be fine."

I nodded, "yeah. Now let's hit the road!"

Sam grinned before unlocking the car and climbing in and starting the engine.

**

* * *

  
**

10 minutes driving and already Sam was yawning and literally, falling asleep at the wheel.

"Sam! Wrong lane!"

Luckily for us, it was rather empty. She regained herself, and aligned the car in the correct lane before waving it off with her hand, "I was joking."

She wasn't. She obviously tired, but she wasn't going to ruin this for Carly _or _me... why?

Thinking about Sam's motives to do this for me, I hadn't realised we were in a car park.

"Get out Freddie! _That's _the hotel," she pointed to a building in front of us. In all honesty, it was much better in life than on the picture, in fact it was completely different, "and _there _is the geek gathering," she pointed north of where we were.

"We've got to go get ready," Carly took me by my arm and led me into the building. When we went to the front they asked for reservations so we gave our names and were given 2 keys.

"Where's Sam?" Carly glanced around before shrugging.

"I don't know... Sam?" I looked around everywhere until I saw her walking into the lobby with a suitcase two suitcases.

"Good one guys," she mimicked Carly in saying, "'we've go to go get ready'. Won't you, I don't know, need the _costumes_?"

I laughed and Carly just formed an 'O' shape before walking over and taking her own suitcase while I took my own. We both looked to her laughing, "thanks."

She huffed and took a key from my hand.

We followed to her as she read floors and room numbers until we reached our own. Floor 4, Room 432.

"Here we are."

As we walked in, it looked nothing like what was on the picture. It was well furbished and blue. It had a double bed, but a very comfortable couch too. It looked like a generally nice hotel room... It definitely wasn't what Sam showed us.

She went and sat over on the bed and saw me and Carly looking round the room then to her. She laughed before standing up again, "you didn't really think I was making you stay in a hotel room like that did you? I told you, I was going to make this a memorable trip."

We were both shocked, but none the less overwhelmed, "Sam, how did you pay for this?"

"Guys. I have money. Not much, but enough to pay for a hotel for one night."

It really didn't cost that much for one night, but still.

"Plus, I was given the option to pay for breakfast. I said no," we all laughed and in turn hugged Sam.

"Thanks for all of this," she pushed me off lightly but gave a small shrug and nod.

"It's 7:20. Don't you two need to dorkify yourselves?"

"DISRESPECTFUL."

"YOUR FACE IS DISRESPECTFUL."

"PSH."

"PSHHHH."

"PSHHHHHHHHH."

"GUYS. Come on! We need to go get ready."

Sam laughed before walking past the two of us (shoving me along the way) and going to the couch to rest. I watched her lay her head on the edge of it and closing her eyes. She looked adorable...

"Freddie, come on!"

I nodded and dragged the suitcase to the bed and placed it on top of it, next to Carly's.

"What are you dressing as?"

"A space commander, you?"

"I don't know... It's just a cheerleader costume... it looked spacey to me..."

I laughed, "luckily for you it's a general convention, no specific thing. You'll fit in fine."

"Thank goodness! I thought I was going to make a fool of myself," earning a snort from Sam.

"We're already going to make a fool of ourselves going," she still had her eyes closed but she was smiling now.

I chuckled and started to rummage like Carly before finally finding my costume. I rushed off to the bathroom to get changed, and Carly stayed in the main room to get ready.

I took of my top and glanced in the mirror, I'm not that bad am I? It's not like I'm ugly... couldn't _I _be a 'hot dork' like Sam said? _Wait, why is this bothering me? _And I honestly didn't know. I shook my head before taking off my jeans and pulling on the space commander suit **(A/N because i'm unimaginative, it's basically Darth Vaders suit without helmet and cape haha)**. I checked in the mirror again and sighed, I really wish I could be a 'hot dork'.

I called from the room to Carly, "Carly, can I come out?"

But I was greeted by Sam's voice, "no!"

I heard the sound of someone, Sam, being hit, "Sam! Yeah you can come out."

I opened the door before glaring at Sam who was just laughing. Was she laughing at me in the costume? I hope not... I looked over to Carly and smiled, "you'll fit right in."

"Freddie just insulted you."

"HEY! I DID NOT!"

"YOU JUST SAID 'YOU'LL FIT RIGHT IN'"

"YEAH, AS IN SHE LOOKS GOOD!"

"AS A DORK."

"CAN WE JUST GO?" Carly shouted over the two of us and I just nodded and glared at Sam and she did the same.

**

* * *

  
**

It didn't take long for us to get to the convention, and it was only 7:50 so we had another 10 minutes. I was grinning like an idiot because never had I been to a convention that was;

1. so late in the day

2. so anticipated

3. so... perfect like. Here I was with my two best friends, who didn't even _look _annoyed and it wasn't like the ones I usually went to. There was no one in home made costumes, there were no little 10 year old's in Spiderman costumes and no people around mocking us either.

We waited in a line that had started to form when I noticed people had passes around their necks, and in their hands.

"Sam... do we need passes for this place?"

Carly and I turned around to face Sam. She rolled her eyes, "you guys just don't seem to trust me! I've done everything! Why is this so hard for you to believe?" She went through the backpack that was on her shoulders and took out three passes. She handed them to each of us before putting the bag over her shoulder again.

I sighed in relief and put it around my neck, "thanks," I grinned and pulled her into yet another hug and yet again was pushed away. Carly just looked shocked, "you actually have done it all... I'm amazed."

Sam just rolled her eyes before glancing around, "I'm not the only in my own clothes."

This was my chance to strike, "why, are you bothered?" I raised an eyebrow with a smirk. She didn't look at all phased.

"No. I just like to know that there are others out there that see you can be a fan of something, without having to be that something," she smirked at my defeat before walking past me to follow the moving line. I followed her and Carly into the building. As if it couldn't get any better. There were stalls around, there was a stage at the far back where I assume there was going to be a speaking and there were several people already in gatherings, I assume around stars from films. Carly started to go forward to look at a stall which seemed to have several 'girly' things. Sam stayed in her spot, scowling, but I took her hand, "come on, it'll be fun."

She sighed and nodded, allowing me to lead her through the crowd and follow Carly.

"Guys, look at this! Isn't it so cuuuute?"

Sam looked up, a grin plastering her face, "Carly's turned to the dark side."

I was about to laugh at how appropriate that line was but I was beaten to it by a random passerbyer, "hahahaa, good one!" He patted her on the back rather hard, jolting her forward slightly. He was a typical geek. He had thick glasses, a big nose, spots, a slightly hunched back and was wearing an over the top costume. Both me and Carly muffled a laughter at the expense of Sam as she was scowling at the boy but he was, of course, oblivious.

He snorted before continuing to talk to her, "you should come over and meet my friends!"

"You have them?" she muttered and fortunately he did not hear.

He grabbed her hand which she looked completely horrified about and was lead away by him. Me and Carly followed laughing. We reached a group of 5 or so people and realised these were his friends.

"Hey guys, this is-" he looked to Sam for a name. She scowled before answering.

"Sam."

"Sam!" All of them greeted her, including Carly and I before the boy turned back to Sam.,"What a pretty name for a pretty girl!"

She scowled even more, but what was that? Did I feel... jealousy...? Why? Maybe because he was confident as who he was... or maybe-

"I'm Carl by the way!" he grinned and then pointed out each person within his group of friends.

"That is Roy, that's Lenny, that's Jeremy, there's Zac oh and him, he's Josh."

I followed each introduction and laid my eyes on Josh. Great. I'm not gay, but I know who's considered a 'hot dork'. And he was.

Sam saw this too, as did Carly and both girl gave each other smirks.

"Hello. Well, as you know, I'm Sam. This is Carly and he's Freddie."

At least she remembered I was here...

* * *

**8)**


	6. Day2: Convention! PART 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone… anything… not of iCarly anyway!**

**

* * *

  
**

Josh stepped forward grinning before outstretching his hand to Sam.

"I'm Josh."

He looked Sam up and down before chuckling, "i'm pretty sure that isn't a costume. It's way to trendy and nice for that."

Sam laughed along, but it wasn't a 'over the top' laugh that most people do around boys. I watched her carefully, checking whether she was really into this guy... Carly on the other hand, was _definitely _into him.

She bounced over to him, "i'm Carly!"

He nodded and laughed, "and I don't think they're your usual clothes so I assume you're dressed for the occasion. I just can't tell what it's off..."

She blushed, she didn't know what to say... Sam came in front of her, "it's a show in Japan! It's becoming really popular! Few years and you'll have heard of it!"

Josh laughed, "I see. Well you'll have to show me this some time."

She nodded, "sure."

Carly whispered to her as Josh looked away, "Sam! We have nothing to show him!"

She whispered back laughing, "we don't even know him. I don't think he's going to be coming round to see it, do you?"

"Well, I want to get to know him better!"

Sam just shrugged, "sure, but remember we aren't in Seattle."

I'm pretty sure that's all I needed to hear to know she wasn't that interested in him. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"What are you smiling at _dork_?"

I shook myself off, "w-what?"

"You're smiling like an idiot."

Just as she said that, I saw the head of Markus DeLaine **(A/N: I-I don't know!)**. I loved him... an idol in fact!

"Dork, you're still smiling!"

"Uh... I've just seen an actor from this film!"

Sam stood on her tiptoes and looked over people, "is he famous?"

"Yeah! Only one of _the _most famous people!"

She kept looking over people but couldn't see far enough, "I don't see anyone!"

"Psh, you're too small!"

"Well, want to go find him then? I want a picture with any famous person I can."

I grinned and nodded. She glanced to Carly, but Carly was looking at Josh, I glanced to Josh but Josh was looking at Sam, I looked back to Sam and she was looking at me.

"Carly we'll leave you and Josh to it. We're going hottie spotting."

I rolled my eyes, "_we _are not."

Josh looked kind of frantic, "wait i'll come with you Sam! It might get... ya know, dangerous..."

Sam raised an eyebrow but waved him off, "nah, i'm sure Freddie and I will survive the 'dangerous' journey ourselves."

He looked defeatedly to the ground but nodded. Carly continued to talk to the group of people and Josh so we said to ring us when she wanted to meet with us.

Once again Sam was on her tip toes, "you lied! I don't see anyone being followed by screaming fans!"

"Sam, we don't _scream_. We're are respectful to these people! Usually they'll be at a stall doing signing anyway rather than wandering about."

"Well, find this stall then!"

I too stood on my tiptoes as I scanned over the many people and tables with items laid across them until I spotted a familiar looking face. That of Robert Longstene **(A/N: yet again... I do not know.) **"Sam, there!"

I took her hand pulled her through the many people. I heard mutterings of, 'jerk', 'idiot', 'what's his problem?' and I heard comebacks of, 'shut up', 'want me to punch you in the face?', 'what's the problem with your face'. I laughed as Sam continued to insult these people, and continued to pull her until I saw the stall with an already long line.

"We have to wait in _this _for _him_?" Sam scowled as she looked up and down the line.

"Yes. It's not like we can just cut, it's not rig-"

This time _she _grabbed _me _hand. She pulled me through people, but being nerds, they were all too weak to fight back.

"Sam we can't!"

"Fredork, shush."

We reached near enough the front, only a few people ahead of us. She smugly nodded her head and grinned to me.

"Well, I much prefer this line."

I shook my head laughing, but was all too appreciative.

The line moved, but with people talking to him too, it took a good 10 minutes for us to get our turn.

"Well hello," he put his hand out for me to shake, and then shook Sam's.

"I'm a big fan! I loved you as Gordon **(A/N: lolol)**."

He smiled and nodded, "well thank you!"

I looked to Sam and she just looked at me confused, "oh, uh, yeah Gordon. He was so uh nice..."

I slapped my forehead. Gordon was a bad guy.

"What?! It's not like I fit in here! Gosh."

"You should have just said 'oh yeah, I liked Gordon'!"

"Psh, well sorry!"

We stopped when we heard the chuckling of someone. That someone was Robert Longstene.

"I see you're not exactly... a 'nerd'," he looked at Sam.

"No, not really..."

He laughed, "I see you convinced her to come."

"No not really, she planned this for me and our friend, Carly. A final trip before we head back to school. She even drove us here! From Seattle!"

"That was sweet of you."

She scowled, "it's only because this dork," prodding me in the chest, "couldn't do it himself."

He laughed and nodded, "well you two are certainly one of the cutest couples i've seen about."

He didn't just say that. Oh no. I could feel my cheeks burning. I didn't even want to see Sam's expression.

"W-we're not a couple..."

"Oh. I really thought the two of you were... I don't know if this is rude to say but, you two really should be a couple."

"Um... sure. We better get back to Carly. Bye famous guy, I don't really know," Sam waved a goodbye and then left. I was about to follow behind when Robert stood up.

"I can tell you like her."

"Bye..." I followed Sam.

Sam had so easily brushed off the comment... was it because... it _was _easy to brush it off? Did Sam _know _she definitely didn't like me? Wait, why would it matter? I don't like Sam. I _want_ Sam to know she definitely doesn't like me... don't I?

I glanced up and saw Sam on the phone, "yeah, we'll meet you by the entrance... bye."

She turned to me and smiled, "are you done here for the today? If you're not, I'll walk Carly home and come back... She's just tired, you see."

I shook my head, "no no, i'm done for today."

She nodded, "this was only the opening day. Tomorrow is the main event," she winked and turned again.

I took a deep breathe and slowed my heart rate. I followed her through the people until we spotted Carly at the exit, grinning.

"I got Josh's number!"

Sam grinned too, "wait-to-go Carly!"

Sam didn't look at all jealous... and neither did I.

"Let's get back to our room," Sam yawned.

"Yeah. I'm beat."

"Me too."

We left the convention talking on the way back on what had happened while we had split and soon we were at our room.

"I assume you two are taking the bed?"

Sam was already on the bed anyway, so of course they were. It wasn't like she was going to let me sleep in the same bed. She wouldn't do that to Carly. I-I mean she wouldn't want that anyway.... neither would I!

"Well unless you want to share the bed with Sam?" Carly chuckled.

"No! I'll be fine on the couch."

We got changed into our pyjamas. I took note of how Carly's was a full matching set, while Sam's was a t-shirt and a boxer shorts. I, on the other hand, had managed to slip in my suitcase similar pyjamas to Sam's. Just a t-shirt and shorts. No all in ones, like my mom had tried so hard to get me into.

We went to our designated sleeping areas, said our good nights and fell asleep. Tomorrow, in the car, i'm going to think through all of this. Everything i've been feeling. Everything to do with her. Sam.


	7. Day3: Today, Lets

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone… anything… not of iCarly anyway!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 3: Today, Lets...  
**

_**Beep beep beep**_

"What the fu-"

"Sam!"

I lifted my head from the pillow to see Carly panicking to find the alarm that was going from her phone.

"Why did you set an alarm? What time is it?"

"It's 8 am... and because I wanted to go around and explore..."

Sam angrily ranted on how it was the Summer, there was no need for exploring and then something else about ham.

I chuckled and stretched from my place on the couch.

"You said you didn't pay for breakfast, right?"

Sam nodded, yawning.

"Well I'll pay. Let's go find a café."

Sam rose from the bed, heading for the bathroom. She patted my head grinning, "thanks dork."

We heard Sam start the shower, and starting some music from her phone to listen to.

"So, how was the convention?"

I looked up to Carly and grinned, "it was great."  
"What did you and Sam get up to?"

"We lined up to get an autograph from Robert Longstene!"

She gave a puzzled look, "who?"

"You and Sam are oblivious."

She chuckled before rummaging through her suitcase and pulled out an outfit for the day. Very pink...

"What are we doing today exactly?"  
"I don't know. First we'll get that breakfast you're buying us. Then just wonder about. We just have to be back for 2 pm to get to the convention for 3 pm."

I nodded then got up. I didn't have anything in particular I wanted to wear today so I just picked out whatever there was. Jeans and a top. Imaginative.

I lay them out on the couch so I could put them on after a shower.

Sam wasn't half taking her time.

"Sam! Get out of the shower! Freddie and I also want a shower!"  
I heard a loud laughed followed by, "_a _shower? Are you sharing? How cute of you!"

"SAM!"

"CARLY."

"GET OUT."

"MAKE ME."

I whipped around to see what Carly would do.

"FINE."

Carly reached for the handle. _Oh god. _

But before Carly could pushed the handle down, Sam opening the door, in a towel, laughing.

"You were actually going to open the door?" her face got closer to Carly's, "I would have been _naked_. I didn't know you felt that way Carls."

Sam laughed and walked around, a very red faced, Carly.

"What to wear... what to wear..."

Carly was now in shower while Sam was going through her clothes with just a towel on. A blush threatened to appear but diverted my eyes quickly.

She pulled out simple shorts and a yellow t-shirt. Good old plain Sam.

"What are we doing today?"

"I don't really know... Carly said we'd just walk around."

She nodded, "I hope there's a pool around."

I raised an eyebrow, "a pool?"

"It's the Summer. It's boiling, and I want to be cooled by a large amount of water."

I laughed, "there probably will be one."

She grinned, "good. Now turn around, I need to put on my clothing."

I nodded and turned away and only turned back when Sam gave the all clear and by then Carly was out too.

I picked up my clothes and towel and headed for the bathroom. I let the cold water run, Sam was right, it was boiling and so there was no point in having a hot shower.

It didn't take long for me to be finished and dressed, although jeans aren't such a good idea anymore.

"Jeans? You're going to be boiling."

Carly nodded down to my pants, "I know...I'll put shorts on."

I took off my pants quickly, revealing my yellow boxers.

"FREDDIE!"

I looked to Sam, scared and worried, "WHAT?!"  
"YOU HAVE LEG HAIRS!"

I stared at her breathing in and out, my heart rate still pummelling.

Carly and Sam chuckled. Now all we had to wait for was for Carly to dry her hair, as Sam had only just finished and for me to, I suppose, get my shorts on.

"Use your swimming trunks. You brought some right?"

"Oh yeah. Good idea," I nodded and pulled on my surfer shorts.

"I hope there is a pool."

It was hard to hear Sam over Carly's hair dryer but I nodded, "me too."

**

* * *

  
**

"What about that one?"

"That's a clothes shop."

"What about that one?"

"That's a guitar shop."

"What about that one?"

"That's a book shop."

"Ew. What about that one?"

"Sam, when you actually see a place that sells food, _then _you can ask that question."

"What about that one?"

"SAM!"

"What?! It's a café!"

"Oh!"

I looked into the building and nodded, "looks good to me."

Carly nodded too, "sells food, that's a good sign."

It didn't matter what we said. Sam was already in there making herself comfortable at a table. We chuckled and entered.

The waitress came over for our orders a few minutes after

"I'm going for a coffee, a bagel, and bacon."

I rolled my eyes, "of course. I'm going to get... orange juice-" Sam snorted at me and I scowled, "-and toast."

We looked to Carly but she was looking down at her phone smiling.

"Carlyyyy, whatcha getting?"

"What? Oh! Um, coffee and toast."

We nodded and said our thanks while she walked away, telling us it would take around 5-10 minutes.

"So..?" Sam raised her eyebrows expectedly to Carly.

"What?"

"Who is it?" She smirked.

Carly blushed and smiled, "Josh."

Sam grinned, "awww. Are you meeting up with him today, or waiting for the convention?"

"Hmmm... I'll see if you wants to meet us soon, that okay?"

Sam nodded, and I did too. The problem was, I wasn't entirely okay with this. The reason? I knew Josh liked Sam. The were sub problems with this. He liked Sam, and I... I _possibly, _in no way definitely, too liked Sam. He liked Sam but Carly liked him... Carly was being led on by him... So all in all, I didn't like the guy. I'd just have to keep my eye on this guy...

I was brought out of my thoughts by the plates on the table. I looked up to Sam beaming a grin at her food, using her fork to pick up a piece of bacon to put into her mouth.

I laughed and started to eat my toast, taking the odd sip of the orange juice.

After we had all eaten our food, we stood up to depart but before leaving, Sam went over to the counter, gave a tip and asked about a pool.

"Are there any pools around here?"

"There's a water place just down there," and he pointed down the street, "good place it is. Has an indoor pool, an outdoor pool, heated pools, wave pools. Pretty decent."

Sam grinned and thanked him before leading me and Carly out.

"This is going to be awesome! Ring Josh, ask him down!"

Carly squealed, "yeah!"

She quickly dialled his number and told him about the pool. He obviously agreed because she ended on, 'see you soon!'

"He's only a few minutes away, he went out for breakfast too. He's going to bring Carl and them too."

Sam rolled her eyes, "yay."

I would have laughed except, we were going swimming with Josh. He was going to see Sam in her bikini... _fantastic._

**

* * *

  
**

"This... place... looks... AWESOME!"

Sam picked up her pace as we got nearer. She was right, it was huge _and _there were visible slides coming in and out of its sides.

In the distance, we saw Josh and Carl, and some of the other people, outside in there shorts and tops holding towels.

"Awh crap."

Carly and I turned to Sam to see the reason behind her mutter, "what?"

"Towels."

I scowled, "oh yeah..."

Sam pondered a bit, then turned to us, "be right back. I'll go get us towels."

"Hey wait, I'll come with you!"

"No, it's okay. I'll be back in a bit."

Defeated, I nodded so me and Carly continued over to Josh and Carl. Carly skipped over to Josh waving and smiling, "hey!"

He nodded smiling slightly, "hey."

He looked behind Carly and me, "where's Sam?"

I answered before Carly, "just gone to get towels. We forgot them."

He nodded, his smile disappearing.

I sighed angrily, "let's go in."

We all nodded and headed for the entrance.

"Welcome to Splash Palace."

* * *

**:D reviewww**


	8. Day3: Go to the Pool!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone… anything… not of iCarly anyway!**

**Two chapters, because I was out last night  
So I couldn't get the one I had ready!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 3: Go to the pool!**

I glanced around to find a locker to put my belongings in. I took my top of, a long with my shoes, and then finally my socks. I looked to my left to see Josh getting his top of too. He had well toned muscles. I had muscles too, but not like his. I sighed and put everything into the locker.

Josh came up behind me, "so where is Sam again?"

"I told you, she's just gone to get us towels."

He nodded, "right, right. How long will she be?"

I angrily replied, "I don't know!"

He snorted, "fine, whatever man."

He went through the doors and into the main area. I followed behind and saw Carly wave to him. He lamely waved back too, but I noticed he looked to the entrance, obviously checking for Sam. I too did the same though.

I heard Carly shout to me, "Sam rang, she's on her way down! Let's get in the pool!"

I nodded, a lot more relived now than I was, and so I headed for the pool. This pool was just a pool. It had a small slide, fake rocks in it and little fountains. No waves or giant rides leading into it.

I lowered myself into it faster than Carly was, she was having difficulty even getting her toe it. I chuckled and then heard her scream and a splash as she hit the water.

I looked up and saw Sam standing on the edge with her hands on her hips in a victorious pose.

"Sam strikes again!"

She jumped into the pool near Carly and splashed her.

"Sam!"

Carly started to splash her furiously, laughing. I laughed too and got nearer the two.

"Carly, stooop!"

Sam was trying to splash back but was loosing, "no! You pushed me in!"

We were all laughing and messing about until we heard a familiar voice. Josh's.

"You all looked like you were having fun."

Carly nodded blushing and smiling, so did Sam, minus the blush.

"Well I want to go to the slide!"

Sam lifted herself out of the pool and started to headed to the giant slide that ended in the outdoor pool.

I lifted myself out too, "I'm gonna go too."

Josh chimed in, "me too."

And then Carly, "might as well join you all."

We all followed Sam up the steps to the slide.

"This thing is huge!"

Sam was peering over the edge, grinning. Carly on the other hand, was more sceptical. I would have enjoyed this if it weren't for the fact Josh was here. The slide was a two people inflatable ring. Who was going to go with who?

"I would say me and Carly would go in one, but I have a feeling it'd be weird for two boys to get on one together," she chuckled. She also had other reasoning's. Those being Carly wanted to go with Josh. I was personally happy with this arrangement. "So, I'll go with Freddie and Josh and Carly can go together."

We nodded, except for Josh. Who had a scowl, but luckily, Carly wasn't looking.

**

* * *

  
**

Me and Sam were the next to go on. We were grinning as we waited patiently for the all clear to go.

"Heaviest in the back bit, lightest in the front."

I sat down first, followed by Sam in front. My legs had to go either side of Sam, earning an 'ew, Freddie feet!' from her.

I chuckled and got close to her ear, "you ready?"

She lifted her arms into the air, "I sure am!"

The man behind us nodded, "and you can go."

So I pushed us off and we started to go down. I laughed and raised my arms.

"Wooo!"

Sam was doing the same. This was so damn fun! I wish this just went on and on, but like any other ride, it didn't. And soon enough we were submerged into the cold outdoor water.

We both rose about laughing and high-5ing. We started to calm our laugh, swimming away from slide as to not get hit by Carly and Josh as they came down.

"That was so fun!"  
"It was."

We looked at each other as we used our arms to keep ourselves above the surface. We continued to look at each other, and slowly I swam closer to her. Instead of using my arms, I used my legs to remain above the water and now used my hands to bring her body closer to mine. Sam's breathing hitched, as did mine, as we got closer. I truly believed that in these few second, I felt entirely happy. Sam wasn't pushing me away, and I was slowly lowering my lips to hers.

"WOO!"

There was a crash and Carly and Josh emerged from the water. I felt the body from between my hands disappear. I looked back to Sam and saw she had swam to Carly.

"Wasn't it awesome?!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go back on it!"

Carly and Sam swam to the ladder and got out, heading back to the line.

I remained in the water, staring down into the water. We... we were so close... so close to kissing...

I felt like a weak idiot, but I winced as I felt a single tear threatening to leave my eye. Why was I like this...

I heard Josh swimming past me, he was swimming towards the ladder. As he got out, he looked back down to me and smirked, "I'm gonna go see if Sam wants to have a go with me," and with that he walked away.

I clenched my teeth and swam towards the ladder. I left the pool, and walked indoors. I went and sat on the fake indoor rocks which let me look over the main pool.

I hated this.


	9. Day3: Rain

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone… anything… not of iCarly anyway!**

Shout out to: MiMiShiku ! Thanks for reviewing, and thank you **everyone **for the reviews :)

* * *

**Day 3: Rain...  
**

She just swam away. She swam away as if nothing had happened, as if nothing was _going _to happen...

My grip on the edge of the rock tightened. I glanced up and saw they were no longer in the line, and therefore, had gone down. Either they would stay in the outdoor pool or come in. I hoped it wasn't the latter. I didn't want to see her... not really anyway....

As if the world was against me, they walked in. They were laughing, but Sam's expression showed only confusion. She wasn't laughing along with them, she was simply following along with them. She probably had no idea what they were laughing at. She looked up to me with her confused eyes and then looked back ahead to the pool. She hadn't just left as if nothing had happened, she had left confused by what had happened. I was relieved yet upset. She obviously didn't feel the same way as I did, or else she wouldn't _be _confused. Or maybe... maybe this meant she might feel the same...

I heard Sam say something to Josh and Carly from where I was I heard, "I'm going to go get a drink."

Carly nodded while Josh offered to go along.

"No thanks. I'm just going for a drink."

Sam walked away towards a vending machine, soon realising she had no money.

"You need coins for that, and unless bikinis now have pockets, I'm sure you don't have any."

Sam looked up at me, "yeah, I forgot."

"I have some."

I rummaged down into my pocket and pulled out just enough for a bottle of water.

"Thanks," and she slipped the money in and waiting for it the machine to give her what she wanted.

"Sam, before-"

"Thanks again," she lifted the water bottle and walked away. She didn't even open it, she just put it in the bin as she walked away. Was she purposely being rude?

I stormed over and turned her around, "Sam! What is wrong with you?!"  
She shook her head angrily, "me? What's wrong with _you_? I'm pretty sure you were the one getting pretty close to me!"

"I-I..."

"You aren't meant to be like that! Not with _me _anyway! It's always been Carly!"

I shook my head, "no, no I _can _be like that! And _especially _with you!"

She gave me a disgusted look, "don't joke with me Benson."

With that, she walked away. I turned and kicked a nearby chair, causing people to turn to be in shock.

"Sorry, sorry, girl problems," the people nodded there head knowingly.

I turned back to where Sam left and looked over the people. I couldn't see her, but spotted Carly.

"Have you seen Sam?"

"No... she went over to the vending machines for drink."

"I just came from there... so you haven't seen her in the last few seconds?"

"Nope, but hey, have you seen Josh?"

I scowled, "no, sorry. When did you last see him?"

"Hmm, he like told me he'd be right back about a minute ago."

I nodded and shrugged. We walked away, both searching for Sam and Josh. Well Carly looked around for the two of them, me just Sam.

"Let's check in the outdoor pool."

Carly nodded and we walked out and noticed it had become a lot colder now. Carly shivered and rubbed her hands over her arms, "it's freezing!"

"I hate how fast the weather changes."

She nodded and then had a thought, "the heated pool. Sam will probably be there. Maybe Josh too."

I hoped not. I didn't want Josh anywhere near Sam! But I nodded, agreeing she was probably right.

We headed around the corner and looked over the people until I saw the sign reading 'HEATED POOL: NEW TO SPLASH PALICE.'

I nudged her, "this way."

She nodded and we walked over to it in speed walk, rubbing our arms still.

When we got there, there were only a small amount of people in. There was a rock that separated the smaller version from this big one.

"Let's check over that."

"Yeah, okay."

We walked over and around the rock when we saw the two of them. The only two people in it. They were slightly in the centre of the smaller scaled version pool. In the seconds of seeing the two, my anger whelmed, but I also felt hurt, shocked, and unbelievably jealous. There was Josh, kissing Sam. There was Sam, kissing Josh. Sam's hands were on his cheeks, his around her waist. Why had she... why had she done this to me?!

I heard a gasp and a small whimper leave the person beside me. Carly was crying. She turned and ran, covering her face as she cried. I too felt like crying... I took one quick glance to the two before too, turning and leaving and wiping my face quietly and quickly as I felt a few tears leave my eyes. The two were still kissing, but Sam's hands were white, as if she was straining them. I couldn't see her face anymore, as I had turned away.

**

* * *

  
**

I caught up with Carly and gently held onto her arm, "let's leave."

She nodded, still crying.

We walked into the indoor pools and then left out of the entrance to the lockers.

"I'm going to go get my clothes from the boys changing rooms. I'll be waiting outside."

She nodded and sniffed an OK.

I felt terribly for Carly, I really did. But I too was going through something, so I along with the guilt for Carly I was angry and upset too, just as she was.

I went to my locker, quickly unlocked it, and noticed a towel. How had Sam gotten into my locker? Okay that wasn't a surprise... but she had come into the boys changing room... I would have laughed, if I wasn't so angry at this moment. Drying myself I got out my clothes. I put the top on then my shoes without the socks and stuffed them in my pocket. I shut the locker and picked up the towel, putting it over my shoulder.

I waited outside of the girls changing room, waiting for Carly. She finally came out, still visibly upset. Around her eyes was red, and there were still tears threatening to leave her eyes. She really had liked Josh and seeing your so called best friend kissing him must have been horrible for her.

I didn't know what to do, so I just put my arm around her, telling her he didn't deserve her.

It didn't take long for us to be back on the streets. We were going to head back to the room. Unfortunately it was only 11:30 am. We had more than 2 hours until the convention. Personally, I didn't want to go. I no longer felt like going to a stupid convention! I didn't even feel remotely guilty for having Sam drive us all the way here for it just to be wasted.

We were less than 10 minutes away from where we were staying. Carly turned to me with new tear streaming down her face.

"Why did she do that to me? She knew I liked him!"

I shook my head, "I don't know Carly..."

Carly sniffed and wiped away the tears, "I hate him. I hate _her_."

I couldn't _hate_ Sam in this. I was pretty sure I was, infact, still in lo- Nevermind...

"You don't hate her Carly..."

She turned to me in the middle of the street, "No, I _do _hate her!"

I shook my head, "she's your friend, your _best _friend..."

"No anymore!"

She turned back around and stormed down the street. I looked to the floor. She didn't know I was going through the same thing, she didn't know that seeing Sam with him hurt me in the same way.

I looked back up and walked after her, a few paces behind her. We reached the lobby soon enough and headed to our room.

Carly pulled out a key from her bag and unlocked the door. She threw herself on the bed before sobbing again. I couldn't stand being in here with her, I felt awful.

"Carly, i'm going to go get a coffee from that café. Do you want one?"

She just cried again, I took that as a no.

I was back down on the streets, heading to the café we had all got breakfast from this morning. It seemed further than it did before... then again, I was now dragging my feet rather than keeping up with Sam as I had this morning.

I saw it in the distance and sighed. I was just going to sit down, sort my head out and then go back to Carly.

I opened the door to the café and was about to sit where the three of us had sat this morning. Problem was, there was already somebody sitting there. A familiar blonde.

I angrily sighed, and turned to leave when she spoke to me.

"Freddie, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

I turned and looked at her angrily, "leave it! Just leave it!"

She was confused and, too, angered, "what?! I said i'm sorry, and i'm not even sure _what _i'm sorry about! I thought that'd make you happy!"

"Why would _that _make me happy?!"

She stood up to be more at level, "because you were angry with me!"

"Tell me, Sam, what am I angry about?!"

"I don't know! Because I was rude before?!"

I laughed spitefully.

"Then what is it, Freddie, what is it you're angry about?!"

I get close to her angrily, "you're meant to be her best friend, but you go and kiss him. You've hurt her Sam. She's crying, and I can see why."

She stood there furrowing her eyebrows confused, "w-what?"

I shook my head and laughed another sarcastic laugh, "don't act like you don't know. We saw."

She angrily shook her head, "no! It wasn't like that!"

I put my hand up to stop her and shook my head, "tell somebody who cares. You just couldn't _wait _to get with him. It's not that much of a surprise anyway, you're hardly the most trust worthy person."

I left out the door and headed in the opposite direction of our room. I didn't know where I was going but I just wanted to get away. She followed though, being Sam.

"Don't you dare, don't you _dare _talk to me like i'd do something like that to Carly!"

I turned and faced her, "then what _did _we see at the pool?"

"You saw Josh kiss _me_!_ That's_ what you saw!"

I laughed at the oldest trick in the book, "oh sure."

Tear were threatening to stream down her face, ruining her façade, "It's true."

"Sure."

She looked to the floor and then walked past me. Tears were clearly falling to the floor. I felt instantly guilty. I felt like just wrapping my hands around her and telling her I was sorry. I didn't though.

A harsh wind blew, and darkness was slowly taking over the skies. It was about to rain it was obvious. It was only 12 and yet it seemed like night. I watched Sam walk away towards the east side of town. I felt my legs, and my heart, aching to follow... She turned a corner and she was out of sight. I sat down on the nearby bench as the sky rumbled. Small droplets of water began to fall around and on me. It was getting colder and colder by the second and by those seconds, the rain was getting heavier.

* * *

Carly was still lying on the bed, but she was asleep by now. I went and sat down on the couch and turned on the television, putting it on a quiet volume as to not wake Carly.

There wasn't a lot on, so I settled for the News. In the bottom corner I noticed the time. It was now 12:30. Sam hadn't come back yet. I didn't know whether I wanted her back or not... but in the rain, I couldn't help but wonder where she was...

"Hey," Carly sat up on the bed groggily, wiping her eyes.

I nodded, "hey."

"Has she been back yet?"

"No. But I saw her. She went to opposite way."

"Good."

She got up off the bed and went into the bathroom, taking clothes that were more fitting to the cold, and a small bag I presume for her face.

By the time she came out it was 12:50. Sam still hadn't come back. Where does someone go in a place they hardly know for nearly an hour in the pouring rain? I glanced out the window and noticed a flash of light. Where does someone go in a place they hardly know in a_ thunderstorm_?

"Still not back?"

"No... she's been gone a while too."

"She's probably moved on from kissing, gone to se-"

Just as she was about to say that, the door opened to reveal a soaking wet Sam. Her eyes looked to me, then to Carly.

Carly angrily stormed over to her, right into her face, "how could you do that to me?"

Sam shook her head, "it wasn't like that..."

"Oh sure! So it wasn't a kiss right, it was him just getting something out of your mouth?"

"No! He kissed _me_! Why is that hard to understand?! _I_ didn't do this to _you_! He did!"

Carly bitterly laughed the stopped, "I thought you were my friend... my _best _friend," she laughed again, "I guess I was wrong..." she said the last part more to herself than Sam.

Sam shook her head furiously, "no, no I would never ever do that to you... I didn't do that to you! I don't get how I can tell you any other way... I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry...."

Carly shook her head, a scowl on her face, "don't even talk to me. To be honest, this isn't even _that _much of a surprise to me."

Sam stood there blankly, staring into Carl's eyes that was before furrowing her eyebrows in anger. "Thanks. Both of you. I appreciate all the trust the two of you have for me. It reminds me of how grateful I am to have such friends."

She picked her jacket up and put it on. She then turned to the door, "I'll be back in an hour or so. Then we'll drive back."

She opened the door and closed behind her. I looked at the door, confused and shocked... I felt... I felt terrible... horrible.... Had Sam been telling the truth? Had she in fact not done anything wrong?

I turned to Carly who was looking at the door in the same way. Sam really wasn't the type to do that to her best friend... to do that to me... she just _wasn't_. She was the type to scowl and shout at people who did that sort of stuff... she was the type to beat up people who did that to their best friend... She was a faithful person. As Carly had said a while back, Sam wasn't a liar.


	10. Day3: Have You Seen a Blonde?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone… anything… not of iCarly anyway!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 3: Have You Seen a Blonde?**

Carly shook her head, "I don't know what to believe..."

I turned to her, "Sam had been our friend for years... our best friend. We should believe her..."

She shook her head, "no. No! She kissed Josh!"

I angrily shouted back at her, "you heard her! He kissed her!"

"That's just her stupid excuse to get the blame off of her!"

"No, Carly! It's Sam we're talking about! She wouldn't do that! She just wouldn't..."

Carly looked to the floor, "no..."

I couldn't contain my anger, "you don't see how hypocritical you're being. She's a bad friend? You're letting jealousy and anger cloud your thoughts. This is Sam we're talking about."

Carly looked at me shocked, then sat down on the bed looking to the floor.

I turned to the door and left. I was going to look for Sam. She didn't deserve what we had done to her.

As I walked down the steps I saw someone pass me, it was Josh. I was still furious, so I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. He was probably a lot stronger than me, but he was shocked. Too shocked to get me off. I noticed a visible mark on his face already.

"You dare touch Sam again," he looked genuinely scared by me for a few seconds, until pushing me off.

"What are you jealous?"

"No i'm not jealous of the fact you had to forcefully kiss her to get anything from her."

He growled and went for a punch, that was until we heard a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"I will have no fighting in my hotel! Both of you, get out of here!"

I sneered and went down the steps, him following behind. I wanted so badly to punch him, but I knew I was weaker. I couldn't.

When we got outside, I walked to my left.

"Hey, don't you want to fight!?" He shouted, mocking me.

"No. I don't. You go near either Sam _or _Carly and I _will _fight, and hurt, you."

I turned and carried down the street. I pulled out my phone and rang Sam. It went straight to voice mail where you could here Sam saying, 'uh oh, i'm not at the phone! Watcha gonna do about it?' followed by me, 'why can't you just record a normal voice mail?' with her countering it, 'why can't you just get a normal face? Leave your message and name! DORK GET BACK HERE YOU RUINED MY RECORDI--- beeeep'

I chuckled lightly, "Sam please ring me back. I need to talk to you..."

I closed my phone and glanced up at the sky. It was still drizzling, very slightly. I needed to find her... I needed to tell her I was sorry.

I looked to my left and right. I had no idea where she would be... no idea at all... I sighed and headed down this street first. I'll ask people if they'd seen anyone similar. Luckily, Sam had said she'd be back at the suite in around an hour, so if this failed all I had to do was wait.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen a girl with blonde curly hair?"

"No sorry..."

"Have you seen a 17 year old girl with blonde, kinda curly hair?"

"Nawh, man. Sorry."

"Have you seen a blonde curly haired girl?"  
"How old?"  
"17!"  
"No, sorry dude. I'll be on the look out."

"Have you seen a 17 year old blonde girl, she had curly, wavy hair?"  
"Um, actually, I may have."  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah, blue eyes too?"  
"Yeah!"  
"She looked kinda sad..."  
"That'll be her..."  
"She went down that way, heading down to the beach..."  
"Thank you!"

I took off running down towards where the beach was. Why was she there? It's freezing! There is a chance it isn't her, but there's a chance it is. So I kept running.

That's when the sand came into view, so I picked up my speed. It took a few more minutes to feel the sandy surface, so I took my shoes off and glanced around. I saw a blonde in the distance and ran to where they were sitting with their knees up to there chin. I hoped and wished it was Sam. As if God were finally on my side, it was her.

"Sam..."

She quickly wiped tears from her face and sniffed, "what do you want? To shout at me more?"

I knelt in front of her and gave a small smile, "no... I came here to apologise. I'm sorry, i'm sorry for not believing you. I let jealousy stop myself from knowing you wouldn't have done that..."

She looked up, "jealousy? Why would you be jealous?"

I was finally going to say it. I was just going to say it to her.

"Sam. I was jealous because... because I like you. I like you _a lot._ I might even lo-"

"-don't say that..."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too fast..."

I nodded, and looked down to the sand, "i'm sorry if this ruins our friendship..."

Sam shook her head, "nothing could ruin our friendship. Don't worry."

I looked into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes, and I had this urge to kiss her. She looked back in what I was sure was the same way...

I held her face in my hands and went for it, I went to kiss her on the lips but she turned so I got her on the cheek. Great i've blown it... Why did I do that?

I shook my head and stood up. She followed in standing up and took my hand.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be."

She took my hand and led me to the sea, I followed confused. We started to go into the water still clothes in our shorts and t-shirts.

"What are we doing?"

She just continued to lead me until we got to the point where she had to now swim, I too began to have to swim.

As we moved our arms to keep above the surface, she turned to me. This was exactly how it was at the pool. When we had nearly kissed... that was until we were interrupted.

I'm not sure if this is what she wanted me to do, but I slipped my hands, once again, to her waist. She came in closer to me, and I lowered my face to hers. I felt the electricity spark between us as we kissed. She responded to me and moved her arms to around my neck.

This time there were not interruptions.

Thank God.


	11. Day3: Comeuppance

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone… anything… not of iCarly anyway!**

I was off all day today... yet I only wrote this chapter up about an hour ago... I should have wrote a few to get them out quicker, hmmm. Ah well! Here it is!

**AND THANKYOU FOR REVIEWS 3  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 3: Comeuppance**

The kiss went on and on until we both needed to stop. I rested my forehead on top of hers and looked into her eyes, as she looked into mine. She laughed lightly.

"That's what you wanted right? You had wanted to kiss me at the pool. The sea is like a pool, only bigger."

I chuckled, "yes... yes it was..."

Her hand came up to my hair as she patted my head, "glad you're happy."

I rolled my eyes and laughed before going in for another kiss.

Sam breathed a laugh near my ear, "it's probably about 1:30 now, maybe 2... We should get back."

I rested my chin on top of her head, "I don't want tooo..."

He shook her head and rolled her eyes, "come on Dork."

I laughed and nodded.

It didn't take long to reach shore again, but we were not freezing. Neither of us had towels or fresh clothes...

"It'll take about 30 minutes to get back... and it's raining... hmm," she rummaged through her pockets and pulled out some money. It was soaking, and about to break. Luckily, she and I both knew that money was excepted in any form, so it was decided. We would go to a crappy little shop and buy anything they had. It may seem like a waste, but we were cold (and it was a great souvenir I must say...).

"There's one!"

Sam followed my hand to a shop sign. It was a tacky shop full of tacky clothes, but they were clothes.

We went in and glanced around.

"I say we get matching tops," Sam burst out laughing at my suggestion.

"What, like 'i'm with her'?"

I laughed, "that would be good!"

She laughed and picked up a top that read 'I _heart _NY'. She handed my a large and got herself a medium.

"I am _not _a large!"

"PSH, I'm not a medium either, but considering we're both wet, the bigger the better!"

I agreed with her logic and nodded.

"We need shorts too..."

It was a good 30 minutes until we actually had everything sorted. Now we just needed to find somewhere to get changed...

Sam obviously wasn't caring in the same way. As soon as we got out of the shop she simply took off her damp shirts, revealing her bikini top to the world, and then put on her new top. She must have sensed my confusion.

"Freddie, we're by a beach. It's normal remember."

I nodded and took off my own top, earning a 'woo!' from Sam. I blushed lightly and chuckled before, too, putting my top on. We did the same for the shorts and soon enough we were changed into more clean and dry clothing.

"What time is it?"

I shrugged, "I'll check my phone... MY PHONE! OH GOD!"

Sam burst out laughing as I pulled out a damp phone. The screen was black and despite my attempts of turning it on, it just didn't work.

"Awh, poor Freddie!"

"What about your phone?"

She shrugged, "didn't bring it."

I muttered, "why didn't I think of that..."

But she heard, "because you're just not as clever as I am."

I snorted before sighing and putting the phone back in my pocket. How were we going to get the time now?

Sam was probably thinking the same, but she seemed to have a solution. She spotted a person just ahead of us and jogged up to them.

"Excuse me, do you have the time?"

The old woman nodded, "just gone 2:15 m'dear."

Sam nodded, "thank you."

She came back over to me and repeated the time. I nodded and so we continued our walk to the hotel. We talked mostly about nonsense, old times, and something to do with the anatomy of a pig but she then turned to me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Is Carly still angry?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so. She knows you wouldn't lie."

She nodded and relaxed slightly.

I was still tense though. I had been tense since we had been at the beach... There was something I desperately wanted, no _needed_, to ask her. Did she like me back? Would she consider... consider getting with me?

"Sam, I-"

"Hey, we're back!"

I looked up from her to see we were, infact, a minute away from the main entrance. She grinned up at me before jogging up to the doors. She had disappeared up the stairs before I had even reached the door.

I sighed and followed suit up the stairs until I saw the familiar room number. I hoped that Carly was okay now.

I was relieved to see Sam going on about ham to her while she chuckled and said how Sam should just forget education and go to a farm.

"I've already forgotten education," they laughed and so did I.

"Ah, the one and only; Fredork!"

"Har har."

She smirked and sat on the bed, but then Carly started to laugh.

"Matching tops?"

I laughed too, "the rain soaked us so we had to get changed."

I placed our, because Sam had made me carry hers, wet tops and pants on the heater.

"So did you guys bring different costumes or are they just the same?"

"I don't know about Carly, but I brought two."

She shook her head, "no, just the one."

Sam nodded before asking what the second one was.

"Original it was going to be a a Power Ranger costuming," that earned a burst of laughter from Sam and a giggle from Carly, "but i'm now going as a 1940's Army Officer from the game War Defence **(A/N *shrug* aha Oh and costume on profile)**!"

"Well you two have about 15 minutes to get ready before it begins. I suppose we could be slightly late..."

I grinned, "we're still going?!"

Both Carly and Sam nodded.

"Awesome!"

I hurriedly found my costume and ran to the bathroom. I pulled it on fast and glances in the mirror. I wasn't going to think about being a hot dork. Not today.

I left and glanced around the room and saw none other than Sam. IN A COSTUME! **(A/N on profile!)**

My eyes lit up as I ran over, "you got dressed up!"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, patting me on the shoulder, "of course I did!"

I was still grinning stupidly. She looked amazing... She was dressed as a pirate girl, it was obvious.

"Sam, you look amazing!"

Her cheeks turned slightly pink, not too noticeable.

"You don't look too bad either, almost like one of those 'hot dorks' from the films," she laughed.

She didn't understand how happy that made me. She didn't understand that that comment was probably, no it _was_, the best compliment I had received. To me it was anyway.

"Carly's down in the lobby. We should head down."

I nodded, but before leaving I grabbed her hand. She turned to face me questioningly but didn't pull away. I was too scared to ask her here... I had to say something.... anything...

"Thank you... for all of this."

She rolled her eyes for what must have been the 10th time today, "let's get to Carly."

**

* * *

  
**

The line was longer today, but at least it was moving. We had arrived at about 3:10 and the doors opened at 3, so it had obviously gone down a lot by the time we got there.

"Why are people shuffling, JUST MOVE ALREADY!"

Sam shouted at people in front of us who, in all fairness, _were_ moving slower than the speed the line was moving at.

"Sam, calm down," Carly patted her back.

She huffed as the people in front finally began to move faster, probably scared by Sam's outburst.

At this new pace, we were at the front door in a matter of minutes.

"Passes?"

I froze and felt Carly do the same. We had forgotten them.

"Here."

We both turned to Sam who had handed the man the three passes we had yesterday. He gave them back to her after inspecting them. He smiled warmly to her.

"Go straight in."

She nodded and smiled.

She then turned to us as we walked in, "you two really do have trust issues!" She laughed.

It seemed to early to be making jokes out of what has happened early, but we couldn't help be feel relief that she _was _making jokes so early. She had put it behind her, and we should probably do the same. To a certain extent I already had anyway, as for Carly, I don't know... She had really liked Josh.

Speak of the Devil.

"Oh great."

Josh strolled over as if nothing had happened, "hey you guys."

"Go away."

"Oh come on, Sam, you owe me at least a hello after this," he pointed to his cheek where there was a visible bruise and cut.

Carly and I turned to Sam with questioning looks, but with smirks while at it.

She raised an eyebrow to him, "you deserved it. All I owe you is a punch to the face."

He challengingly came closer to her face, turning his face so his cheek was facing her.

"Do it," he tapped his cheek, signalling where to hit.

Sam smirked, "Okay."

She raised her hand, formed a fist, and struck him on the face. He hit the floor crying out in pain. No one had expected her to do it. Me and Carly burst out laughing as Sam smiled down to him as his nose bled.

"Happy now?"

He got up angrily and was about to say something but a guard came over.

"Something wrong here?"

"Yeah, this boy is harassing me," Sam shook her head disapprovingly, "he just wouldn't leave me."

The guard angrily grabbed Josh by his arm, "you're coming with me. You're not coming back in here for the night."

"W-what?! I didn't do anything! _She _punched _me_!"

"Sure."

What he had said reminded me of Sam earlier as she had tried to convince us it was Josh not her. Josh got his comeuppance. Ha, comeuppance, what a funny word.

I turned to Sam and Carly, "I see Josh got his comeuppance."

Sam laughed, "comeuppance," followed by another laugh.

Carly laughed too, "what a weird word..."


	12. Day3: What a Waste of Food

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone… anything… not of iCarly anyway!**

I was off again, urgh. I hate staying off school (me, a nerd?! Eh heh no!). I always feel like I'm missing something. Luckily my friend stayed off to, so I've just talked to her mwaha  
And my friends in school has like been texting me all day aha

And today, I wrote this earlier so ~!

The song that goes with this chapter would beeee **"Bring 'Em Out – Hawk Nelson!"** It's just such a fun song~

* * *

**Day 3: What a Waste of Food...**

The day had gone great. We had been going to several rooms, several meet and greets and several stalls within the hours we'd been here. It was now 6 and it finished at 7...

"So we have an hour left..."

"An hour to make this unforgettable!"

"Sam....."

"What?"

"That sounded like you saying 'an hour to do something illegal and dangerous'..."

"Yes. Yes it did."

"Sam!"

She smirked and shrugged as me and Carly exchanged glances. She walked ahead of us and headed to the main stage.

"oh no... oh no..."

She was heading for the stage.

"oh god..."

We tried running to catch up with her but she disappeared within the crowd. She was going to do something and we both knew it. She was so going to end up in jail...

There was a clear noise of feedback from a microphone, causing heads, including myself and Carly, to turn to the main stage.

There stood Sam, proudly in the centre with the microphone in her hands. Many people were intrigued, some smirking (maybe Sam had connections...). Sam held the microphone to her mouth and looked over the people.

"Boys & girls, ladies & gentlemen, nerds & dorks!" She smirked before shouting the final part "FOOD FIGHT!" She raised the hand with the microphone triumphantly in the air as she reached behind her and picked up a piece of a huge cake that was meant to be to celebrate the 60th year of some franchise. She threw the handful at a person in the crowd. The person looked from the cake on his chest to Sam before grabbing food from a nearby stall. He threw it at another.

There you had it. The formula to a food fight.

In about 10 seconds the entire place was chaos. People were jumping up on stage and grabbing pieces from the celebration cake, people were knocking over stalls to get food from within. With the amount of refreshment tables around, this was basically the perfect place for a food fight.

A piece of cake hit my face and so I threw back food too. I had to admit, this was fun! I looked to Carly to see her, too, throwing food with a giant grin on her face. I threw a sandwich at her and she looked over.

"Hey!"

I laughed, "oops sorry!"

Carly found a piece of cake from the floor and threw it at my face. We both laughed. Trust Sam to cause a riot at such a usual peaceful event. I looked up to the stage to see Sam having a cake fight with a boy. She must have felt my gaze because she turned away from him and grinned to me. She mouthed something along the lines, 'I hope this isn't illegal'. I chuckled and shook my head and headed to the stage to get up.

"You really know how to destroy a place!"

She gave me thumbs up followed by a grin, "it's the Sam way!"

I laughed and threw a piece at her face.

"That's the Freddie way!"

She wiped it from her face, "i'm going to get you back, you know it!"

She ran for the cake that was nearly gone and picked up a heap of it. Uh oh.

"GET BACK HERE, BENSON!"

"NOOO!"

I ran as fast I could away from her, weaving through the many people who were having fights of their own, but ended up slipping on a piece of cake. As Sam ran after me, she didn't spot the cake I had slipped on until the last second. As she tried to stop herself, she slid right on top of me. The cake she was holding fell onto my face.

"Urgh!"

"I think i've broken my wrist..."

She was still on top of me as she mumbled into my chest. She smelt like strawberries...

"Y-yeah, I think i've done something to my ankle...."

She still mumbled into my chest, still very close to me, ".... who cares about your ankle?..."

"I do!"

"... I don't..."

I rolled my eyes, "thanks."

Still not raising her head, she waved a hand, "no problem."

She finally pushed herself up from my chest with one hand, and sat down beside me, examining her wrist. I peered over to check, and it did look bruised. I checked my ankle, which didn't hurt so much anymore.

"Steering will be hard... Ah well. I'll do it with one hand."

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?!"

"It's dangerous! Two hands on the wheel within the automobile!"

Sam narrowed her eyes, "you've been listening to your mother too much...."

I shook my head, "have not!"

"Pshh, sure!"

We laughed as we got up. We looked around us and, surely enough, the food fight was still occurring. This place was going to be a complete mess!

"We better get out of here."

I nodded and we both looked around for Carly. Finding it easier to see from the stage, we went back up. We spotted her still throwing food around.

"CARLY! LET'S GO!"

Carly looked to Sam and I and nodded her head grinning as she headed towards us. It seemed like it was going to be easy to get out. It _seemed_ that way.

"HEY, THAT'S THE GIRL WHO STARTED IT!"

We all whipped our heads around to see a two guard either side of a man in a jedi costume, poiting at Sam.

"uh oh..."

Sam turned to me, "how's your ankle, Freddie?"

"Uh... it's good."

"Good.... RUN!"

Sam turned around and jumped off the stage before turning around and shouting up to us, "come on!"

We followed suit and ran after her. We heard from the stage a cry from the jedi, along with a 'get back here, kid!'

All three of us ran for the exit but it took us a good few minutes of running to actual get close, but the guards were still behind us. Pretty close behind actually... Were we going to make it? Oh god, what if we go to jail? Mom will kill me! She won't let me out until I'm 25! I'll never get to go to prom! That reminds me, I wonder how to ask Sa- This really is no time to think about that Freddie...

I looked up and saw the door just ahead of us, thank goodness...

"PICK UP THE PACE, DORK!"

Sam yelled behind me before pushing me through the door. How kind of her. Carly followed behind me.

As we continued to run we couldn't help but notice the quietness. We stopped and looked behind us to see Sam standing in the doorway, admiring the sight before her.

"Sam!"

We both ran to her and dragged her away by her arms before breaking out into another sprint as we saw the guards again.

**

* * *

  
**

We had managed to get away and we were now out of way, heading back to the hotel. We were going to get our clothes and what not, put them in the car, and head out again.

"That was freakin' _awesome_!" Sam laughed, wiping away some cake from her cheek.

Carly nodded in agreement, "it was!"

I nodded and laughed, "except you could have gotten us killed!"

She shook her head smiling, "but I didn't! In fact, technically, i've expanded our lives."

"How did you work _that _out?"

"Exercise is essential to a healthy life."

We all laughed at her logic.

"Right! It's just gone 7, so let's try and get to the car for 8!"

We all nodded as the lobby came more into view. We all quickly headed to our rooms, gathering all of our belongings and then each heading for a quick shower.

It was 8:15 before we all actually got down to the car and were ready to head off.

I got into the back as Carly go into the front. Sam reversed the car out of the space we were in and checked in the mirrors for any passing cars. Suddenly she stopped.

"What wrong? Sam?"

"I just realised..."

"What?!"

"What a waste of food that was..."

"SAM!"

* * *

**Not as much SEDDIE sorry D:**

**but more in the future~**

**R&R pleasee  
**


	13. Day3and4: I Just Don't Get You

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone… anything… not of iCarly anyway!**

**Day a bit of 3, a bit of 4: You Led Me On? **

Now we were back on the road and had been for a few hours. We were heading for a beach, just as she had planned. When I had asked what time we were planning on getting to the beach she had said, "well, we'll be in the town for about 12, maybe even 1, but we aren't going to go to the beach then. So we're staying at an old friend of mines place, then heading to the beach early on."

I had nodded and asked about this friend but Sam had chosen to ignore me.

That worried me.

It was now 10. Carly and I had swapped places around an 30 minutes ago. This was kinda boring because Carly was in the back listening to her iPod and drawing on a notepad, Sam was, obviously, driving so she wasn't going to entertain me and I hadn't really brought entertaining stuff.

Sam turned to me and yawned, "bored?"

I nodded, "I haven't got anything to do..."

She pondered a bit before speaking, "well I'm not letting you use my iPod again-" I blushed thinking back on how much of a girl I was, but she just laughed, "- but! I do have my DS in my bag. You can play on that."

"How did you afford a DS?"

She nervously laughed before waving her hand, "eh heh, never mind that. Want to play it or not?"

"No, no, I do." Anything to keep my entertained...

She tapped Carly on the knee, reaching behind her.

"Can you pass my bad to Freddie? He wants the DS."

Carly nodded, rummaging for Sam's purple bag amongst her own and mine. She finally picked up a bag and handed it to me.

"It should be towards the bottom."

I nodded and dug deep within the bag until I felt the chunky surface of her DS. I pulled it out and examined it until I found the on button.

"Oh yeah, what games have you go?"

"Just one. Sims."

"Sims?"

"Yes... Sims..."

"What's that?"

She rolled her eyes before teaching over and tapping several things on the DS. She tapped something else as the title came up.

A page came up with writing on it. I looked at it and saw it was an 'about' page.

"Just read that. You know how to work a DS right?"

"Eh, kinda..."

She reached over and pulled out a little pen looking thing, "use the stylus to click things. It's touch screen. Well the bottom screen is, don't be a dork and try and use the top screen."

I nodded, fascinated by it.

Soon enough I was ready to play the game. I now understood what the game was about. It sounded weird at first, but then I realised it'd be quite fun. It would be like being God! I had also decided to use headphones instead having it on aloud. I didn't want to distract Sam from driving.

Right. I need to make a family. Hmmm. I know! I'll me, Sam, Carly and Spencer!

I started off making myself. I selected teenager, I selected male. I went on to type in my name, 'Freddie Benson' and then go onto clothes. I selected just normal jeans and then selected a stripy double shirt. I then realised I had to select other things like pyjamas(I selected boxers, _I didn't have to be a dork in a game too!_). I then selected running clothes, going out clothes and swimming suits... It took some time before I got to the final page of selection. It was something to do with what I aspired for. Pondering for a while, I selected love.

I then started on the other three. Carly was easy, I just selected clothes that looked right for her and then selected the 'friends' box. Spencer, I did the same and then selected 'wealth'. Sam was slightly harder. I had no idea what she wanted! I finally settles on what I had selected. Everyone wants love, right?

I did the family connections so that only Carly and Spencer were related while Sam and I were just living in the house with no relatives. **(A/N: I don't remember if in Sims you can actually do that, I think everyone has to be related, but ah well)**

Finally, with the four of us made, I could move us into a house. I decided to make it from scratch so I could try and make it as much like Carly's apartment as I could.

**(DIVIDER)**

I was officially addicted to this game. _**Addicted**_. At the moment, me, Sam and Carly were at school so I was forced to play as Spencer.

_I wonder if I can make him gay... _I chuckled to myself, earning a glance from Sam.

I laughed before returning the game. I went over to the phone and selected for him to ring someone called Mark.

When he came over, I continuously selected 'flirt'. Unfortunately, Mark didn't like it. Then he left. _Damn_.

Luckily, the three of us came home in a short time thanks to the speed button.

I noticed some of the needs on my own Sim and so I first selected for him to go to the toilet, then for a shower, then to get food. I did the same for the other Sims and now, I was kinda bored again.

_I wonder what I should do..._

I selected my own Sim again and clicked on Sam. I wanted to see what I would do now, early all I could do was play games or talk... As I looked over what I could, I saw a new option. 'Flirt'.

I looked over to Sam, checking she wasn't watching me play. She wasn't, in fact she was very focussed. I looked behind to Carly and she was no asleep.

I was no longer bored as I made myself flirt with Sam. Thanks to yesterday in the sea, I was pretty sure I could start to flirt with Sam in real life to. She obviously liked me too, what other reasons would she have to have been like that? I smiled as I thought this over.

**(DIVIDER)**

As it reached 12:30, I noticed we were no longer on the deserted road but now in a town. I also noticed we were turning into a driveway. The view was beautiful, we were right near a beach. I assumed the beach we would be going to tomorrow.

"We're here."

I looked out the window, shutting the DS (but not turning it off). I opened the door and examined the house, it was huge, as I heard Sam waking Carly.

"Time to get up Car-lay."

"Mmmm, what?"

"We're here."

"Where?"

"The ice cream factory."

"What? I want ice cream..."

"Then let's go inside!"

"Okay..."

Carly got up and walked towards the house as Sam smiled. I laughed and went round to the back of the car. I helped Sam pull out the suitcases, taking mine and Carly's.

"Thanks!"

I nodded, "no problem."

I put the DS in my jacket pocket, and we headed to the door where Carly was resting her head.

"Where's the ice cream?"

"Inside... just wait."

Sam knelt down to the ground and put her hand behind a plant pot where she produced a key. She put it into the key whole, turned it and open the door.

"Who is this friend again?" I asked nervously.

She laughed, "don't worry. He was a friend of mine from last summer. In fact, we met on the beach we're going to tomorrow. He's perfectly safe, never been to prison once."

I was relieved to hear that. Yet, I felt some jealousy erupting within me.

"How did you know where the key to _his _house was?"

"It's not just his house. This is like his beach house, well his parents, keeping in mind he is only 17. But yeah, I just rang up and asked if we could stay in the beach house and they said sure. They told me they'd but a key behind a plant pot, and there you have it!"

I nodded and followed Sam and Carly into the house. Carly was tiredly looking around, examining the interior.

"This isn't a factory."

"I know, sorry kiddo. But! There are comfy beds upstairs! Go up the stairs and to your right."

How did she know where the beds were? How did she know the how _comfy _they were?

I watched Carly walked up the stairs, and then diverted my eyes to Sam. She was heading for the kitchen, I assumed. I followed behind.

"I wonder if they have any food...."

She opened a cupboard and brought out the contents. It was mainly just cookies and spreadable things.

"Nothing that nice..."

She shrugged and opened a packet. She passed a biscuit to me before putting the packets back in the cupboard.

I ate it quickly, while she was taking her time eating it.

"Hey Sam."

She looked up from the fridge, "what?"

"About yesterday..."

"What?"

"At the beach..."

"Yes?"

God she was making this frustrating...

"When we... when we-"

"What Fredward?"

"KISSED. WHEN WE KISSED."

She stood up and closed the fridge door, "what about it?"

Didn't she think anything of it? Why was she being like this...

"Well... we... we kissed!"

"And? It was just a kiss."

"Sam! You said you liked me!"

She shook her head, "actually. I didn't. You said you liked _me_. You said 'I like you. I like you _a lot._ I might even lo-' and then I stopped you. I never said I liked you."

I blinked and stared at her. I was stuck for words... She didn't... she didn't like me? Why had she kissed me then?! Why did she do that to me!

"Why did you kiss me then?!"

Yet again she shook her head, "I didn't kiss you either. I simply led you into the water. The rest was up to you."

I remember how she had asked whether that was what I had wanted. She had never actually said she had wanted to do it too... And now, looking back, she had never indicated a liking either... nor had she said anything along the lines of 'kiss me, Freddie'. I felt like an idiot. An utter _idiot_.

I could feel the threatening tears. It may sound wimpy, but you would understand if the person you... you _loved _said they didn't so much as _like _you. I was so sure... I was so sure she felt the same.

"Why did you do that to me?"

She gave a questioning look, "what did I do?"

"You... you led me on!"

"No I didn't! I didn't say anything that would have led you on! We're friends right? I just wanted you to be happy! You tried to kiss me at the pool and it got me thinking how you were probably still dwelling on that! What other way to stop you from sulking, than actually letting you do what you wanted!"

I shook my head, trying to stop tears, "No Sam! That _isn't _what you should have done! You made me think you liked me too! YOU MADE ME THINK WE HAD A CHANCE!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"WHY DID YOU DO IT SAM?"

"I... I don't know..."

"If you don't like me then why?"

"I didn't say I didn't like you..."

"Why do you keep sending me mixed signals? One minute you're saying how you did it to make me happy and then... and then..."

"That's all I wanted to do... make you happy! Don't you see Freddie!"

"NO I DON'T. TELL ME SAM!"

"I'M JUST CONFUSED!"

"ABOUT WHAT?"

"YOU!"

She sighed and put her head back to rest it against the wall. She shook her head lightly while I stared at her. I just don't get it. She says she confused. How does she think I feel? Does this mean she likes me... does this mean she doesn't know? I just don't get it...

"I'm going to bed."

She pushed herself off the wall and walked past me before saying one final thing.

"Give me time Freddie. I can hardly work out what's going on in my head myself at the moment."

**I'm depriving you of Seddie, but I promise you, give it time for the real stuff to start~**


	14. Day4: Green Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone… anything… not of iCarly anyway!**

**Sorry for no chapter yesterday, I just got caught up.  
AAAND, IT SNOWED TODAY!**

**any seddie this chapter, you ask, well... read ;)  
**

* * *

**  
Day 4: Green Eyes  
**

I woke up in the bed I had gone to last night, assuming it was a guest room because of how bare the room was.

I didn't want to get up just yet. I didn't want to have to see Sam because, quite frankly, i'm embarrassed. I had assumed, so it was my fault I was hurt like this. Then again, if someone did that to you, you could rightly assume it was a way of them saying they liked you...

"Freddie?" I heard a knock on the door and get up to open it.

I nodded to her but she looked panicked and upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Sam?!"

She looked around me and to my bed. Why would she be here? In the _bed _with me? Wait, why was she even _looking _for her? Had she gone missing?

"No, she isn't here... What's wrong? What's happened?"

"I don't know! It's just I didn't even hear her come into the room... She had said she'd stay with me because I don't like staying on my own in places I don't know... And then, this morning, I couldn't find her anywhere in the house. I've rang her about 30 times and she hasn't picked up once...I checked each bed and it doesn't look like anyone's stayed in them..."

I shook my head, worried by this.

"No, no, I heard her go up the stairs last night... She had said 'I'm going to bed'..."

I hurriedly went to my phone and rang Sam but all I received was a 'the called you have dialled-' at which I closed the phone.

"What if something's happened Freddie?"

I needed to calm Carly down. She was freaking out and, deep down, I was too. But I couldn't worry Carly, "Carly, Sam isn't 13 anymore. In fact, even at 13 she'd up and leave randomly. Don't worry. She's probably just gone out or something."

Carly nodded her head, but she wasn't entirely convinced. Neither was I. She _never _switched off her phone.

"Come on, let's go look for her."

Carly left and went down the stairs to wait for me while I got changed. I pulled on some shorts and a top and flip flops, as outside I could see the sun was shining.

When I got down the stairs, Carly was leaning on the table, writing a quick note. I looked over and saw it said 'Sam, if you get this note, please ring either me or Freddie. -Carly'.

She left it on the table as I headed towards the door. She followed behind and we quickly left the house.

It seemed like a repeat of the other day. The only difference being, Sam had up and left without a word. She hadn't even left so much as a note for us...

"I say we check places like cafés, you know, it being Sam and all."

I tried to lighten the mood but I realised this really wasn't the time.

Carly just kept her eyes ahead as she nodded, tears threatening to leave her eyes. She was scared by this. Neither of us knew where we were and Sam was missing. Great. Just _great_. What if she left because of me? What if it's because of how I was yesterday? What if-

"Freddie, what if something has happened?"

I shook my head and pulled her to face me, "Carly. Nothing has happened, don't worry. _Please _don't worry... She's probably... She's probably gone to the beach! Yeah! Maybe she left early? Let's go to the main beach!"

I pulled Carly as I headed towards a person.

"Where is the main beach here?"

"Just up there dude," and he pointed ahead of us, "the waves are crazy today. Should give those waves a go, dude."

I nodded and so we headed up that way. The more I thought about it, the more likely it is that Sam is there.

We arrived at the beach in a few minutes. It wasn't crowded, but there was a good amount of people there. Most of which you could see were either, just hanging around with friends, getting ready to surf, back from surfing or walking with their partners. I scowled at the last thought.

Both Carly and I narrowed our eyes as we scanned over the golden sand and searched for the familiar blonde. Suddenly, Carly pointed right out to the water.

"THERE! THERE'S SAM!"

I looked over quickly, and saw her on a surf board. She wasn't as concentrated on the others, but was infact just having fun. I noticed her looking over and smirking at someone on the other board. He was returning the glances. It was like another Josh.

I looked over to Carly but she was already half way down the beach. Sam wasn't going to hear or see her...

As I went to follow, I looked up and saw Sam loose balance and hurtle straight forward into the water.

"SAM!"

I picked up my pace and noticed Carly doing the same. It didn't take long for us to reach what we assumed was Sam's stuff. The familiar towel and clothing was there. But there wasn't just one towel, there was someone else's. Presumably the person she was surfing with. So she has obviously come with them...

We quickly took off clothing we didn't want to get wet and then raced into the water.

As we neared where Sam was, she was now afloat, using the surf board to stay above the water. The boy was laughing and commenting on how she had fallen. Sam laughed back, saying he had fallen worse before. That's when she noticed us.

"Hey guys!"

Carly swam faster and dove on her. Sam went under the water as Carly pushed down on her head. She waved her hands about trying to get Carly off. The boy she was with was confused, but laughed at her expense.

Sam's gargled cries for help were heard as Carly continued to dunk her.

"DON'T HEY GUYS US!"

"ACKKkk, why not?!" Sam was struggling to get any words out.

"You. Left. Us. Without. Even. A. Note." she dunked Sam's head on each word.

I muffled a laughter, forgetting why I would be angry anyway. Then it came back. Right. Sam.

Sam managed to grab hold of the surf board and picked herself up. She was sitting on the surf board now, as we continued to wave our arms about to stay afloat. The boy had done the same, and was too sitting.

"I did leave a note! I left it in the... In the...."

Carly raised an eyebrow, "where did you leave it?"

"Well... I left it in the fridge! BUT! It was because I had thought that in the morning, everyone heads the fridge first... don't they?"

Carly rolled her eyes, laughing, "typical you. You just left it in there by accident."

Sam scratched the back of her head, crinkling her nose as she nodded her head.

"But that doesn't explain why it looked like no bed had been slept in!"

Sam rose an eyebrow, "uh, yeah, I made the bed..."

Both Carly and I exchanged glances, "Sam would never make the bed...!"

"Well it isn't my house, Fredweird, it's his," she pointed to the boy opposite who was laughing lightly, "I didn't want to leave it messy."

So this was her _friend_.

"Why didn't you pick up the phone?"

She tapped Carly's head, "use it Carly!" She then patted the surfboard earning a 'oh' from Carly.

Sam then laughed, and then pointed to the boy opposite.

"This is Robert. He's the one who's beach house we're in."

He waved to me, grinning, then to Carly. Carly smiled, blushing. Boy, her heart healed fast.

"So guys, you gonna go and rent out a surf board?"

Carly looked around, "I don't know... it looks... _dangerous_."

Sam stared at her for a few good seconds, which worried Carly.

"Fine, fine, I will..."

Sam smiled proudly then turned to me.

"I don't really feel like it."

"Oh come on Freddie!"

I shook my head, "no thanks."

She kicked some of the water in my face, "please?"

I thought about it as I looked at her pleading face. She looked beautiful with her hair tied back, smiling at me.

"Uuugh, fine!"

"AWESOME! Hey, Rob, let's head back to the beach and wait for them. Then we can get a drink too."

He nodded and lay flat on the surfboard so he could use his arms to get back to the beach. Sam did the same. They were ahead of us as we swam behind. Rob was making Sam laugh, talking about something that was in the Jonas Book of Records.

I mumbled about the sight under my breath. Carly glanced over confused, but I just smiled as we continued to swim.

"Right, me and Rob will go get drinks for all of us. Just go over there and ask for your surfboards. They'll ask you stuff like, 'have you surfed before' and 'do you know how to surf' but just say yes. Otherwise, they'll either not give the board to you, or they'll get an instructor and you don't want that do you? Me and Rob will teach you," she grinned evilly and nudged Rob who had the same expression, "won't we, Rob?"

He nodded, "we sure will!"

I wasn't convinced by this. Who would be? Carly wasn't either. Infact, she looked rather worried by this.

The two of them turned and headed for the bar to get us drinks. I turned to Carly and laughed, shrugging.

"Let's just do what she says."

Carly laughed and nodded.

It took us about 10 minutes to get everything from the surfing suit to the board itself. I looked over to where our stuff was and noticed Sam and Rob laughing and talking.

I turned to Carly, "hey, are my eyes green?"

She looked closely, "no... they're still brown."

I nodded, "I see."

She laughed, "why?"

Because i'm pretty sure the amounts of times i've been jealous on this trip would surely bring the phrase 'green-eyed monster' to life.

"No reason."

She nodded, still laughing.

"Hey Sam, we're ready!"

Sam turned and grinned to us before jumping back off. She wiped off sand from her surf suit. I noticed how hers was only up to her elbows and knees while my own, and Rob's, were full. Carly's too, was shorter. I wonder why... Then again, I wouldn't really want to show my hairless legs off. Yes. Still hairless. Why couldn't I be manly?!

"Come on dork!" I looked up and had realised that Carly and Rob were just touching the water. Sam had the board under one arm and the other on the hip. She was giving me 'hurry up' look.

I laughed and took my own board under my arm and followed her.

"Hey Freddie."

I looked over at her, and she was looking at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. About everything. I shouldn't have done what I did."

I looked to the sand, "it's just... it hurts. I thought you liked me... What you did, in my head, it just confirmed I liked you more, and that you... that you actually might like me."

She laughed lightly, causing me to look at her. She was looking ahead, out at the sea when she answered.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret Freddie," she glanced at me, smiling, "i'm pretty sure that your confirmation was correct."

"HEY SAM! FREDDIE! HURRY UP!"

"OKAY!"

Sam jogged ahead before turning back to me, still jogging on the spot, "hurry it up dork!"

I smiled and ran after her.

Sam had said it, hadn't she? That was Sam's way of saying she liked me. I knew it. I knew it this time. This time, I was sure.

* * *

**8))**


	15. Day4: Alone Time

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone… anything… not of iCarly anyway!**

**Sorry about not updating, my computer had a mad virus, but it's up and running now!**

**This is a kinda short chapter, but I'm happy with it~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 4: Alone Time**

"Those waves were, AWESOME!"

I nodded in response to Rob. Rob hadn't turned out to be bad at all. He was a fun guy. Not only that, but he liked a lot of the stuff I liked. We talked for a good while on Galaxy Wars, earning groans from both Carly and Sam.

"Yeah, they were! Hey Sam, how much longer are we staying here?"

"Well, I want to actually have a proper good nights sleep before we head out again, so maybe this one night, and then set off early," She turned to Rob, "is that okay?"

He nodded, smiling, "yeah, sure."

Sam grinned in response, "thanks. Oh, and tell your parents thank you."

He nodded, "will do."

It turns out Rob was just a good friend to Sam. There was not flirting from Rob, which really calmed me down from my jealousy. He actually seemed to like Carly. It wasn't in a Josh way, not at all. He would smile and laugh with her, helped her learn to surf (while Sam taught me) and offered to buy her drink for her. I couldn't help but feel happy for Carly, who in response, seemed to feel the same way.

We reached our towels and sat down on them. We desperately needed a drink, but we had decided to first get into clothes.

"I can't reach the damn zip!"

Sam kept trying to reach down her back, but was failing miserably at getting a hold of the zip. She would be near it for a few seconds, and it'd just get away.

I got up and went over to her.

"Awh, does Sammy need some help getting out of her surf suit?"

She huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes."

I laughed and helped pull it down, revealing her back and the back straps of her bikini.

She turned to me grinning, "thank you, dork!"

I nodded, laughing, "no problem, beautiful."

She chuckled lightly, giving me a small smile.

I turned and saw Carly grinning to me.

"What?"

She shook her head, still grinning, "nothing at all, _beautiful_." She giggled as copied me.

Sam turned and laughed along with her. I knew she wasn't laughing at me, but just at how Carly had said it.

She then turned back around and began to slip the suit down so she could get it off. It wasn't that I found the sight displeasing, not at all, it was just I had self control. I wasn't the type of guy to look at her taking her swim suit off, revealing her body, and then blush like crazy as I think of thoughts that, quite frankly, I shouldn't. I saw Sam as she was, beautiful. Perfect, in my opinion. Absolutely everything that I really wanted. I didn't _need _to think like that.

So as she took her swim suit off, I didn't turn away, red faced, but began to ask what we would be doing tomorrow.

She thought about this as she hopped on one leg, getting the last part of the swim suit of her other leg.

"Well, we'll get up early. Say 9, and then head out on the road again. As for where we are heading for, I will not be telling."

Carly and I exchanged nervous glances, but nodded none the less. Whatever she had planned, we'd just have to go along with it.

Sam finally got off her suit, pulled on a pair of shorts and then a plain white top with green rims. Carly and Rob had done the same, and had their own clothes on. I realised that I was the only to still be in my suit.

I quickly got up, but in my rush, fell over again. I heard sarcastic claps and knew it was Sam.

"You aren't half taking your time, Fredward."

I huffed and got myself up again. Carly giggled at my misfortune, while Rob laughed through a smile.

He then turned to Sam and Carly, "well, why don't we go ahead. I know this really nice little place to get food and drinks. **(A/N: If you've seen the OC, it's like that little café they got to by the beach~)** We'll save a place for Freddie."

They both nodded. Then Sam looked to me as I tried to reach for my own zip.

"I'll stay with Freddie. I know where it is, we went last year."

Rob nodded and then smiled to Carly, "let's go."

Carly blushed lightly nodding. They walked off as I grinned to Sam. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you going to get out of that?"

I shook my head, "not if it lets me spend more time with you alone."

I sat down on the floor to make my point.

She laughed and knelt in front of me, "is that so?"

I nodded confidently.

She inched closer to my face, convincing me of a kiss.

"Alone time? On a beach full of people?" she breathed lightly, smirking. She was so close to my face...

I inched my own face closer to her, waiting for her kiss. She then moved her close too, but suddenly pulled back laughing.

I smirked, "cute, real cute," before jumping on top of her. She fell back lightly on her back, laughing. I smiled down at her, using my arms and knees to prop myself above her. Her laughing stopped, and her eyes softened as she looked into mine. I did the same as I looked down at the girl I loved. I lowered my face and kissed her.

Both of us not being the type to kiss in public for long, we stopped. I looked back down at her.

"I really wish it could just be like this for a little while longer..."

She nodded and began to lightly move her fingers over my cheek, "but we should really get going."

I nodded, depressingly.  
As I began to push myself up, she reached her hands up and held onto my face by my cheeks. She lifted her back off of the sandy beach and placed a kiss on my cheek before whispering into my ear something I had always wanted to hear. Something that made me giddy. Something that made me as joyful as I had ever been. Something I never thought I'd hear. Something that made me a 100% sure, she was the one.

"I think i'm in love with you."

* * *

**Thankyou EVERYONE who has reviewed :)**

**and I mean all of you 3**

**I've read and loved each and every single review :)**


	16. Day4: Boyfriend, Girlfriend

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone… anything… not of iCarly anyway!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 4: Boyfriend, Girlfriend **

"Hey guys," I took a seat in the booth so I was right on the edge, opposite Rob.

Sam sat next to me so she was opposite Carly.

"You two took your time," Carly eyed us suspiciously.

"Eh heh," I looked down at the menu, but I still felt her eyes on me.

Someone came over and asked if we were ready to order yet. Having only just arrived, it took Sam a good 5 minutes to actually say what she wanted. She put a lot of thought into food, once saying 'if I'm going to pay for it, it might as well be something I am completely sure about'.

"So what _were _you two up to?"

Sam looked back to Carly, having not heard the question, "hmm? What?"

"I said, what were the two of you up to that took," she glanced to her watch, "more than 25 minutes. It only took me and Rob about 10 minutes to walk up to here, that means you must have been doing _something _for 15 minutes."

"Oh right... Freddie was just taking his ti-"

"We kissed," I smiled. Well she might as well know. I had no reason to come up with a lie, I loved Sam and I wasn't ashamed of what we had done. Not at all.

Sam whacked her forehead with her palm, then leaned on it, propping her elbow on the table. She mumbled something along the lines of 'smooth'.

She loved me. I loved her. For a healthy relationship, it needed to be public! She must know that!

"You... you... you kissed? As in... the two of you? You," she pointed to me, "and you?" then pointing to Sam, who was still leaning against the table, covering her face.

I nodded, "yeah."

She smiled, and squealed lightly, then stopped suddenly, "wait. Was it by accident? A bet? A punishment?"

I shook my head, "not at all."

She began to squeal again, and Rob chuckled. Carly prodded Sam in the shoulder a few times to make her lift her head up and each time Sam would say 'quit it'.

"Quit it... quit it.... QUIT IT!"

She lifted her head up, huffing. She saw the grin on Carly's face and sighed.

"What?"

Carly did that sort of happy sigh, the happy sigh of relief, "you two were always right for each other. Didn't I tell you?" She nudged Rob lightly. He nodded, laughing.

Both Sam and I looked over questioningly, "what?

"Well me and Rob were talking about this on the way up, and even when we were on the beach, surfing. You two just seem to... work."

Rob nodded, "I've only seen the two of you together for less than a day, but even I saw it."

Sam looked completely confused by this, "what? Don't we fight like 24/7? Don't we constantly pick on each other? How do we work?"

Carly rolled her eyes at Sam, but I too was confused.

"Let me put it this way. If I were to constantly rip on Rob, do you think he would want to be my friend? Let alone my _boyfriend_?"

Sam and I looked to each other, laughing lightly, "probably not."

"Exactly. But the two of you understand one another. You both know your limits," she looked to Sam, "at least _sometimes_."

"Eh heh," Sam shrugged lightly, laughing.

"But back to what I said before."

Sam looked at her, raising her eyebrows, "what did you say before?"

"Well... are you two boyfriend and girlfriend yet?"

Sam looked slightly panicky, "uh... uh... Carly, it... umm..."

I watched her stumble for words. I decided to help her out.

"No..."

Carly looked upset by this and sighed. She then mumbled something that I clearly heard.

"When will they get together?"

I don't know... but I wish it was soon.

Sam abruptly stood up, "uh, i've got to go to the... uh... you know."

She quickly dashed off to the back of the small diner. Carly stood up too.

"I'll go with her."

She rushed off after her, calling for her as she tried to catch up with her. I heard a door open and then close. It sounded like the had left the entire diner... why had she left? What had I done? I... I don't get it!

"Don't worry... I'm sure she's just feeling rushed," I turned to Rob who was looking at me.

"I just don't get it..."

"I know you know her probably a lot better than I do, but what I do know is, she probably just feels rushed."

I looked down and sighed, "does this mean she won't want to become my girlfriend?"

He shook his head, "no, she does. I know Sam enough to know when she likes someone. She likes you, a lot. Just wait for the right time, or let her pick the right time."

I nodded. I wish this could be a bit easier.

Rob looked down at his phone then looked back to me, "they're on their way back. I think Carly talked with her or something."

I nodded, relieved.

It took around 5 minutes for them to arrive back. Sam was looking down, either embarrassed or in a sulking manner.

Carly gave a small wave, before pushing Sam forward.

She took her seat next to me again, Carly taking her previous seat. Carly looked to Sam, glaring. Sam looked at her, shaking her head. Carly must have kicked her from under the table, because she yelped and sat up straight before mumbling something incomprehensible.

Carly kicked her again and she finally looked over at me. With that, Carly and Rob both rose to leave us for some time.

She looked confused, annoyed, pained.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry... This is like the second time i've messed up... I just... I'm just not that good in relationships, you know that... I'm terrible. I'm just not good at all that stuff, you know, dates, valentines, gifts... Also," she sighed, "I don't always feel like it'll end well. What if it doesn't work out and then we're never friends again? What if I hurt you because of the stupid person I am?" It was as if she was angry with herself, as if she was so sure _she'd _do something wrong to mess it all up.

"I... I... I don't know... I'm just worried it'll all go wrong, because of _me_."

I shook my head, "Sam... right here, right now, all I know is that I want to be with you. I don't want to think of what _could _happen, but what _will _happen..."

She scrunched her face, smiling, "that was absolutely cheesy, Freddie."

I huffed a laugh, "yeah it was... but really. All I want is to be with you..."

She nodded, looking down, "I know."

I reached over and lifted her chin, but she still kept her eyes down. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, as she had done earlier.

"I _know _i'm in love with you..."

I pulled back to look at her. Her eyes looked into mine, at first there was no contemplating how she was feeling. Her eyes showed mixed emotions. But then, she rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Oh screw the future," she leaned in and kissed me. Relief swept over me as I responded. She then pulled back grinning, then her eyes softened.

"I really am sorry for the way I can be sometimes..."

"It's okay... Boyfriends are here to understand their girlfriends."

She laughed, "well it's a good thing I have a boyfriend that knows me so well."

She hadn't hit me for killing me her boyfriend or her my girlfriend. She hadn't left, upset. She had called me her boyfriend.

Could it get anymore perfect than this? Actually, with Sam, probably.

"Hmmm..."

I looked over to Sam, "what?"

"Where's the food?"


	17. Day4: Locked Out

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly !**

**

* * *

Day 4: Locked Out  
**

We got back to Rob's beach house a lot later than we had originally intended, it was actually getting pretty dark by now. The entire walk back was just general fun between friends, laughing and joking about a lot of different things. As soon as I had felt the cold wind of the night, I had wrapped my arm over Sam's shoulder, bringing her closer to me. She hadn't pushed me away, or called me cheesy, just moved in closer, smiling to me. But now, we were in front of the door of the beach house.

"Guys, i'm going to had back home," Rob turned around, waving to us.

"Why can't you spend the night here? It's your beach house."

He laughed, "because if you're leaving early, I don't want to wake up in a house on my own. It's hardly comforting."

I nodded and waved a goodbye.

Sam went over and hugged him, "thanks for letting us stay here, and thanks for today. It was fun."

He nodded and patted her on the head, "i'll see you next summer?"

She smiled to him, nodding.

Carly was the final to say her goodbyes. She went over and hugged him, not saying anything. Rob hugged her back, saying his goodbyes to her, telling her to keep in contact. She had nodded, sighing.

As Rob turned the corner, Carly turned to us depressingly.

"Hey don't worry. You can always come up with me to see him in the summer. Also, you have his number, right? You can always talk to him."

She nodded, still depressed.

Sam reached into the pockets of her pants and pulled out the keys. She put it in the lock and turned it. Despite her best efforts, she just couldn't get it to turn.

"Damn this stupid thing," she kicked the door in anger. So she doesn't just do that to me and Carly...

"Here, let me do it," I took the key and put it in, but it wasn't working, "I don't think this is the right key..."

"Of course it is!" She snatched it from my hands and examined it closely before smiling, "huh... yeah, you're right, this isn't the right key."

Only Sam could loose the keys to someone else's house in less than 24 hours.

Carly peered over to look at it, "then what keys are they?"

She looked over to Carly, grinning, "they keys to your apartment."

"What? When did I give you keys to my apartment?"

"You didn't..."

Carly sighed, "right."

I laughed and the looked back to the keys, "then where are the keys to here?"

She rummaged further into her pockets, all of them, before looked back up, "I don't know... where the hell did I put them?" She rummaged further, her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. She was having no luck finding them. I could tell by her face she was getting frustrated and angry.

"I don't know where they are!" She flung her arms up in despair before covering her face with them. She mumbled into her hands, "I would do this. Loose the keys. Ruin a perfect night."

I wrapped my arm around her, kissing the top of her head, "don't worry about it..." I really wish she wouldn't blame herself for so much...

Her hands dropped to her sides as she looked at the house.

"We're going to have to break in!"

I took my arm from around her, throwing them in front of me, "no way!"

Carly was shaking her head vigorously, "no! I will _not _commit a crime!"

Sam turned to us, sighing, "come on guys! How else will we get in? It's not really like breaking in... it's just getting in, probably using force."

"Why don't we just ring Rob?"

Sam shook her hands, "no, no, no! If we ring Rob he'll know I lost them. Then he'll have to get keys off his parents, which means _they'll _know."

I sighed, looking around, "isn't there like a hidden key or something?"

Sam stared at me, "what? This isn't some kind of teen movie where there's always that extra key under a rock."

"But didn't you get the key from behind-"

"-details, details," she shook her head, "now help me get into the house, damnit!"

I sighed, "fine, fine. Just don't make me do anything _too_ illegal."

She grinned, and then turned to Carly, "what about you, Carl-ay?"

Carly stared at her, but Sam's expression didn't change from a grin. She finally gave up.

"Fine!"

She clapped her hands, "excellent!"

"You seem almost excited..."

Sam turned to me with a serious face, "are you calling me a hooligan?"

I laughed at her term and shook my head, "no. Not at all."

She nodded, "good," and then gave me a quick peck on the mouth, "now let's find a way of getting in."

**

* * *

  
**

"Sam... I don't think this is safe..."

"Fredward, just climb up and go through the window!"

"But Sam, it's like-"

"-SHHHHH, and just climb!"

"Sam, isn't Freddie... your boyfriend?"

Sam turned to Carly, "yes..."

"Then why are you making him climb up the side of a house, through a window, that i'm pretty sure isn't that close to the ground, so he can go through a house WITH ALARMS to let us in for something _you _did wrong?"

"Wait to go and make a girl feel terrible!" Sam hung her head depressingly, before shooting it back up smiling, "I guess i'll have to go up then!"

She ran past me and Carly before either of us could stop her.

"Sam, don't! It's dangerous!"

"Oh well!" She reached her hands up, grabbing on to a little dent in the wall, then pulled herself up. She reached over, grabbing onto a window balcony a little above her.

"Sam, you're going to get hurt! Please come down!"

I didn't want her to get hurt... I wish she would just listen to me.

Before answering me, she picked herself up onto the balcony, putting her legs over the railings. At least she was stood on flat land.

"I'll try the balcony door, it might be open... that is if one of you two left it unlocked," she glared down at us over the railings before going to the door. I could hear her trying to pull the door from it's secure latch.

"Nope, it's locked."

She stood back and looked up the house, "back to the original plan."

She rubbed her hands together and grabbed onto the wall again, using her feet to lift herself off of the ground.

"Sam, please stop! You might get hurt!"

"Sam, listen to Freddie! You could fall... and... and... Sam, just get down!"

"Come on, i'm so close. Have some faith in me, guys!"

Sam tried to reach over to the window, the one she was sure was unlocked, the only problem was; it was slightly out of her reach. As she continued to try and reach, I saw the rubble of the wall falling around her feet. She was slipping.

"Sam!"

Her foot slipped as I cried out for her, but she regained herself and pushed her body against the wall, clutching onto it.

"Jesus Freddie, you nearly killed me!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

She huffed, "just wait. I'll be fine."

She finally managed to reach over to it. Again, her tongue was sticking out the corner of her mouth and she pushed the window with her fingers tips. Like she had said, it was unlocked. It opened swiftly.

She looked down to me and Carly grinning, "awesome! I'll be in and to the door in no time at all."

She reached over and grabbed hold of the edge of the window. She pulled herself up and put one leg over before looking back to us.

"If the alarm goes... I don't know... run? And if I don't get to the door in like 10 minutes... you should probably ring an ambulance...."

Carly looked up, worried, "10 minutes?"  
She shrugged, "if successful, I might want a snack..."

Both Carly and I smacked our foreheads, of course she would want a snack...

"Just be careful, Sam..."

She looked down to me, smiling, "I will."

With that, she turned and sat, before looking down. She was analysing what to do next, and soon enough her entire body disappeared.

I shook my head, worriedly. What if she gets hurt... She could have fallen! She said the window wasn't close to the ground...

"Freddie, don't worry. This is Sam you're worrying about. She's probably done this before..."

I shakily laugh, "probably... let's go around to the front door."

Carly nodded and led me to the front door. I gave one last look to the window and sighed. No alarms were going, at least that's a good sign.

We reached the front door and waited patiently.

"It's been 5 minutes... what is she doing?!"

"Freddie. It's been less than 2 minutes. Just wait..."

"WHAT IF SHE'S BEEN HURT?! WHAT IF SHE FELL, AND IS UNCONSCIOUS? WHAT IF... OH GOD... SAM!" I began to bang on the door.

Carly tried to grab my arms to stop me, "shhh, Freddie! Shut up! STOP IT!"

"NOO, SAM, LET ME IN!"

"FREDDIE, JUST GIVE HER TIME!"

"NO!"

I continued to bang on the door with my eyes closed. I needed to get in! She could be seriously hurt!

"What the hell are you doi-"

I felt my fists collide with something and it certainly didn't feel like a door...

"Oh god..."


	18. Day4&5: Scream!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly. /whiiiine/.**

**Sorry for my absense of my usual, attempt of a daily update. I was out this weekend, aaaand, then I did a sponsored day without technology ! haha~**

* * *

**Day 4, slightly 5: Scream!**

She hit the floor clutching her nose.

"WHAT THE HELL FREDDIE!"

"S-S-SAM!"

Carly ran past me and went down to her level, "Sam, are you okay?!"

Sam took her hands from her face, revealing her bloody nose, "DO I LOOK OKAY?!"

Carly stared at her face, shaking her head, "no... not really."

She began to push herself up, so me and Carly took her by her arms. She continued to hold her nose as we walking into the house. I let go of her arm and went to the door and closed it before returning to her again.

She sat on one of the kitchen stools while Carly went to get a first aid kit. She returned with it and moved away Sam's blood covered hand to reveal a mess of blood over her face and nose. It looked terrible... and I had done it.

Carly groaned and then went into the box, pulling out wet tissues. She dabbed around Sam's nose, cleaning away the blood, Sam wincing in response to her touch. As Carly got closer to her actual nose, she winced even more then. I felt so damn guilty...

"Sam, I'm so, so sorry..."

She rolled her eyes, "your such a wife beater."

"W-what?! It was an accident!"

She nodded slowly and sarcastically, "suure."

"Freddie, go get some ice."

I scuttled over to the freezer, searching for ice. I couldn't find any, so she would have to use some frozen meat. I back over to Sam and Carly, who still hadn't finished cleaning the blood from Sam's face, and went to put it over her face.

She pushed it away from her face as I got closer, "woah, woah, I hope you're not putting that on my face!"

"Yes, I am. It's to ease the pain!"

As I got it closer to her face again, she pushed it away again, "no, we're not wasting meat!"

"Sam! It's like the only frozen thing! Just put it on your face!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

As I tried to force it again, she continued to push it away, even pushing my face away to get hers away from the meat in my hand.

"Get away Freddie!"

"No! It's to help the pain!"

"Then pain _you _caused me!"

I again tried to get it closer to her face, "Sam! Get here and put it on your face!"

"Why don't _you _put it on your face! It needs more help than mine!"

"Just put in on your face!"

"Just put it down your pants!"

"SAM!"

"FREDDIE!"

"GET HERE!"

"No!"

We were now in the middle of the room, on the floor, Sam trying to push me away, me forcing myself closer. Carly was watching over us, shaking her head.

"I thought it would be different with the two of you now. I guess not. Now come on, let's go to bed … Guys... "

"Freddie! Get off! I don't need it! I don't want to waste it!"

"Sam, i'm trying to help!"

I started to get closer to her face, but she was still trying to force my face away. It was inches away from her face, when she started to cry out.

"Wife beater! Wife beater! Wife beater!"

It touched her face, and I kept it firmly placed there.

She sighed and gave up. Her head rested against the floor and her eyes were closed. I positioned myself so I was sitting next to her now.

I kept it on her nose, looking at her face. She cracked open one eye and looked at my, she rolled her eyes but a small smile formed. I smiled too, laughing.

Carly looked at us, smiling and shaking her head, "you two are so unpredictable."

Sam stayed laying down on the floor, replacing my hand with hers over the meat. I stroked away some hair from her face before standing up and going over to the kitchen area. I looked over the counter to check on her, and she was still on the floor holding the meat. Carly was walking past her, and gave her a light kick on the foot.

"How's your nose?"

She mumbled back what seemed to be a 'better'.

"Good. So are you going to get up off the floor?"

She waved her hand above her, signalling she was too lazy, "soon."

I watched Carly as she chuckled and went over to the couch and sat down. I could hear her going through channel as I took out a glass and drink to pour.. She stopped changing channel and then called over to me.

"Hey, isn't this that film you wanted to watch?"

I looked up from my glass and saw it was Scream.

"Yeah, mom has never let me see it. Want to watch it?"

"Yeah! It starts in about 5 minutes."

I nodded, "do either of you two want a drink?"

Carly got up from the couch and then headed for the stairs, "yes please. I'm just going to go to the little girls room and then to get some pyjamas on."

I nodded, laughing, "Sam? A drink?"

She took the meat from her face and turned her head to face me, "yeah."

She then pushed herself up and walked towards where I was. She slapped the steak onto the surface of the counter and then looked to me.

"I'll make some popcorn."

I nodded and watched her come around the counter to where I was standing. She slid past me and began to search through one of the many cupboard. She mumbled as she saw there was no popcorn in there. She then went through another and finally brought out the popcorn packaging.

She was grinning as she brought it out. I chuckled and then went over to her.

I placed a kiss on her forehead, and then saw the developing bruises around her nose area, "I'm sorry for punching you... I'm such an idiot."

She shook her head and looked into my eyes, "no you're not," she then stood on her tiptoes so she was more my height, "you're just a bit of a wife beater."

She then laughed and turned around, and placing the popcorn package on the cook top. **(A/N: like in Scream! I loved how that popcorn was! Haha)**

I chuckled and took the drinks out and placed them on the table.

"Guys! Hurry up! The film is starting!"

Carly came rushing down the stairs and lunged to sit down on the couch. She reached over to her drink and sipped on it. I laughed and then turned around to Sam.

"Hurry up!"

"Saying hurry up won't make the corn pop any faster! I'll just watch from here until it begins."

I nodded and turned to face the screen and noticed Carly sitting intensely on the end of the couch, eyes wide, as she watched the screen. I laughed and sat back.

It didn't take long for Drew Barrymore's character to greet us. As her character, Casey, began to cook the popcorn in a similar fashion to Sam, I turned around laughing to see Sam standing there with her hand on one hip, the other placed on the handle of the popcorn case.

"Horror films always start so calm... like someone popping popcorn... and then..."

She turned to me, pouting a glare, "shut up Fredwardo."

As I was about to continue my story, the phone began to rang. Carly jumped as looked around.

"Oh god! It's someone ringing to kill us!"

I laughed, "look! The film hasn't even started properly and you're already paranoid."

Sam reached over to the phone and picked it up.

I grinned to her, waving my fingers, accompanied by 'ooooo's'. She gave a silent sarcastic laugh before speaking to the person on the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Rob... Yeah we got in fine... What? A neighbour? What neighbour?... What a-.... I wasn't going to say anything!... Yeah, yeah, I just couldn't find the keys" the popcorn then began to pop vigorously, so she reached over and shook it by the handle, "I might not have even taken them out in the first place... Yeah... Yup... Yeah, good night to you too. Bye."

She hung up the phone then went back to the popcorn, giving it a few more shakes before coming to the conclusion they were done.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, Rob got a call from the neighbour saying they had seem some 'strange activities involving his window and a young blonde girl'. What a-"

Carly turned around, "Sam..."

She grumbled as she pulled off the covering. She emptied the popcorn into a bowl before coming over to the couch and sitting in the middle of me and Carly. Not much had happened, and now the person on the phone had started to ask Casey questions on horror films.

"_Name the killer in Friday the 13th?"_

Sam reached over to the popcorn, and then mumbles to herself, "Jason's mom."

"_Jason! Jason! Jason"_

Sam shook her head, "silly girl."

Carly turned to Sam, "I thought it was Jason."

I nodded, "me too."

Sam rolled her eyes, "he came in the sequels, jeez."

"_I'm sorry that's the wrong answer."  
"No it's not! No it's not! It's Jason!"  
"Afraid not, no way!"  
"Listen it was Jason! I saw that movie 20 god damn times!"_

That earned a grumble from Sam, "well 20 god damn times doesn't seem to be enough, idiot."_  
"Then you should know that the original killer was Jason's mother, Mrs. Voorhes. Jason didn't show up till the sequel. I'm afraid that was the wrong answer."_

Sam nodded her head, "see. At least _he_ knows his stuff."

I laughed and took some popcorn too before relaxing back with my arm around Sam.

**

* * *

  
**

It was the end of the film and both me and Carly were sitting on the edge of the couch staring at the television. I turned to her, grinning.

"That. Was. Awesome."

"It was scary..."

"Awesome!"

"Scary..."

I laughed and then turned around to see Sam. She was tucked behind the space behind me, since I was on the edge. She was sleeping. She looked so peaceful...

"What time is it?"

Carly clicked on the remote, and checked the time, "past midnight..."

I nodded, "let's go up to bed."

She nodded, yawning. She got up and stretched and began to clear away the mess. She took the glasses into the kitchen, along with the bowl and cleaned them in the sink. I assumed it was because we had barely any time tomorrow to actually clean up and she wasn't the type to leave a mess. I too got up and stretched. Sam was still comfortably lying with her knees slightly scrunched to her chest. I smiled at her and stroked her cheek. I sighed. Not a 'damnit' sigh, but a 'i'm hopelessly in love' sigh. I then sighed again, this time a 'damnit' sigh. Jesus Sam was right. I am cheesy.

"Let's get up to bed."

I nodded and put my arms under her knees and then arms, picking her up in a bridal manner. She mumbled slightly, and then closed into my chest. I gave a smug smile to Carly, who in return laughed.

I took her up the stairs and then placed her on the bed. I placed a kiss on her forehead before quietly saying goodnight to her.

I went to the bathroom and began to brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror and saw Carly walk in, presumably to brush her teeth too. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub and looked at me in the mirror. I gave her a tooth pasty grin from the mirror. She laughed and then looked at me again.

"You really like her, don't you?"

I nodded to her, "a lot."

She, too, nodded, "you're not going to hurt her, are you?"

I gave her a confused look, but still answered, "never. I'd never do that to her."

Carly nodded, smiling, "good."

I spat into the running water, and turned to face her. I wiped my mouth with the back of my mouth and then walked towards the door.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Carly gave me a small wave, "night, Freddie."

I then turned back to her, "oh hey, has Sam said to you where we are going for the next few days?"

Carly shook her head, "nope..." she then bit her lip, "i'm worried."

I chuckled, "me too. Night."

"Night."

Tomorrow... kinda of today really, we were hitting the road again. I just prayed to God, Sam isn't taking us anywhere dangerous...


	19. Day5: Racoons!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly. /whiiiine/.**

**So, so, so sorry for the delay! I just got caught up in exams, but also something that had happened to my friend, who i'm so close too. So sorry for the delay, again!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 5: Raccoons**

Although in reality I was asleep, I was at that point in sleep where anything could wake me up, not entirely asleep, but still eyes closed.

I wished and wished to go back into a deep sleep, as according to my own head, it was _way _too early to be up right now.

"Jesus, I might as well just get up." So I did just that. I got up, muttering and grumbling as I did so. I yawned, wiped my eyes and then went out of the room I was staying in, that's when I heard something downstairs. Instinct told me to grab a baseball bat... what a lie, instinct told me to get Sam... but I decided to investigate.

I crept down the stairs and peered round the corner of the wall. I was scared, I really was, but for some reason I didn't sense that much of a threat.

From the sight before me, no wonder I felt no _real_ threat.

There was a raccoon... two... wait three, eating foods from the cupboards and bin.

I had lied before. I _now _felt threatened.

"RACCOONS!"

I shouted at the top of my voice, causing the raccoons to turn and notice me. Oh god. I was going to die at the hands... paws.... of raccoons! Raccoons! I always thought it'd be Sam!

Sam! GET SAM! SHE'LL KILL THEM!

"SAM, SAM! GET DOWN HERE!"

I continued to shout for her, too scared to move in case they chased me. It was after a good 5 minutes before I actually heard Sam creeping down the steps.

She hissed a reply to me. "What Freddie?"

"Sam, there are raccoons in the place we are living. They could have rabies, Sam, they could be vicious!"

She crept closer to me, so she was standing behind me. She looked at the raccoons and backed away slightly. "What the hell do you want _me _to do about it?"

"Kill them!"

"Your the man here, Fredward! You kill them!"

"No way... they'll kill me..."

She pushed me forward, "that's a chance I'm willing to take!"

In a panic, I grabbed an umbrella from the side and held it defensively in front of me. "Uhm... you! You raccoons, leave! Now!"

Sam snorted from behind me. "Oh yeah, you show them who's boss Freddie."

I turned around to Sam, waving the umbrella threateningly, "i'll hit you with it!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Definitely a wife beater."

When I turned back around to chase them off using the umbrella, I saw something worse than three raccoons. I saw no raccoons. Where. The. Hell. Had. They. Gone?

"Sam."

"What?"

"The raccoons have gone."

"Good?"

"No. Sam. They're not in front of me. They could be anywhere. Anywhere, Sam... ANYWHERE!"

I flung the umbrella away from me and sprinted back up the steps. I grabbed Sam by her arm, dragging her up with me. I was just protecting her! She could be mauled!

"Freddie, you've gone crazy."

"Oh you say that now, but think how crazy I'd be if I got rabies off of them!"

I dragged her into a room, locking the door behind me.

She went and sat on the bed, and then rolled her eyes at me. "In your worry and panic, you seem to have forgotten about someone."

I gave her a questioning look, looking around me for emphasis. "Who?"

"Uh... Carly."

"Oh god! Carly!"

I began to unlock the door in a haste. How had I forgotten Carly? I sprinted out the room and went to where she was sleeping.

"Carly! Get up!"

"W-what...?"

I grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into where me and Sam had been previously.

"What the hell are you doing Freddie?"

I swing her into the room and then locked the door quickly. I breathed a sigh of relief and put my back to the door, leaning on it.

Carly looked to Sam for an answer.

"Freddie's gone crazy because there are three raccoons downstairs."

Carly gave a gasp, covering her as she did so. She looked as horrified as I had been. "Raccoons? Oh god, we could catch anything from them! Have you called the animal police?"

"I know right! I'm glad _someone _agrees," I gave a glare to Sam, "and no! I haven't! But we should!"

Sam shook her head, resting her head on her hands. She began to mumble to herself, not acknowledging we were still in the room. "Oh god. What is wrong with those two? Animal police? _Animal Police_? Really?"

She got up from the bed and went to the door. I blocked her path, placing my hands in front of her. "Woah, woah, woah! What are you doing, Sam? You can't leave this room! They'll kill you!"

Sam locked her hands around mine. Seeing this as a sign of affection, I blushed lightly.

It wasn't a sign of affection.

She crushed my hands and twisted them around. "MOVE FREDWARD."

"AHHHHhhhh okay! Okay!" I moved out of the way and Sam pushed past me.

She unlocked the door and walk out before turning back around to face me and Carly. "The two of you, just wait here."

I was about to say no but she silenced me. "Stay."

I was, again, about to tell her I was coming, but she glared at me. "Stay!"

"Okay!"

She left the room and closed the door. I turned to Carly with a confused look, and she returned it.

It took her 10 minutes to return. There were several occasions when we were going to leave and find her, but like some freaky telepathic power she had, each time we were about to we would here 'you two better not be coming out!', so we stayed in the room.

When she finally came back, she opened the door with one hand, the other on her hip.

"I searched the house. Every little place, everywhere I say! The raccoons left."

Both Carly and I let out a breathe of relief and nodded. "Phew!"

"Yes. Phew. Now can we go back to sleep?"

I checked the clock on the wall and noticed how it was infact, 3 in the morning. "I didn't realise how early it was!"

She rolled her eyes and then motioned to the door. "Come on, let's get to bed."

Carly nodded and left the room, still checking around the hall as she did so, double checking for raccoons. Sam rolled her eyes again, shoving her out of the door.

I followed suit, but didn't check and trusted Sam.

Sam left after me and closed the door.

"I didn't know you were so scared by little fuzzy animals."

"I'm not... I was scared for... you?"

She nodded her head, smirking. "Right. Me."

"Psh! Well I sure wasn't scared! I just didn't want to catch a disease!"

She nodded her head once again, yawning this time to accompany the smirk that still plastered her face. "Well I'm gonna go down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Night Fredweird."

She stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on my cheek.

My face softened and my smile became a goofy grin as I marvelled at Sam. I loved how this had all worked out... I loved everything about the way we were. I loved her.

She lowered herself again and waved as she went down the stairs.

I let out a breathe while the grin still covered my face. I headed for my room and was soon in a deep sleep, dreaming about someone in particular. Can you guess who?

**

* * *

  
**

"Shouldn't we wake him up?"

"I say we don't. I say we just leave and see how far we can get before he wakes up and finds out we've left..."

The hushed whispers of Carly were contrasted with Sam's usual voice well as I heard their conversation from under the covers of the comfy bed.

I showed my face from within the covers and glared at Sam. "Thanks Sam. You're so loving."

She grinned and waved. "Morning."

I got up from the bed and flicked her forehead. Her head went back as a consequence.

"Hey! We wouldn't have really left!"

"Yes you would have!"

"... that is true. Anyway. Breakfast, it's downstairs. I left you some toast. Me and Carly have cleaned the main parts of the house, so all you have to do is take the trash out, pack your stuff, maybe ours too?, and then get all our stuff in the car."

"Why have I been left with the worst stuff?"

"Because you're the man." She lightly punched the left side of my chest. "Now pack our stuff!"

With that, she left the room.

Jesus, demanding woman!


	20. Day 5: You're Too Manly for This World

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own ;n;**

**Woo! I'm getting them out now!**

**Sorry it's kinda uneventful! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 5: You're Too Manly for This World.**

After much stress and, what I like to think of as, muscle workouts, I was done with the tasks given by none other than Samantha Puckett.

"Sam, I'm done. Are we going now?"

"Yeah yeah, we'll go now."

I took out the bags and put them in the boot of the car and also the other things to take to the car, such as food, drinks and some entertainment.

I took my seat in the back of the car, and Carly took hers in the front. We watched from here as Sam gave one last check around the house and locked the doors. She ran out with a rucksack behind her and jogged over to the car.

She opened the door before slipping in and placing the bag behind her seat, on my lap. "Right. Let's go."

We both nodded and decided to ask the burning question _after _she had reversed out. As good as a driver Sam has proven to be, we still didn't want to risk distracting her.

She sat up slightly to look in the mirror to check behind her, before turning her head to check with her own eyes rather than the mirror. I didn't really understand why drivers did that, but really, I had no right questioning this. I wasn't a driver.

She was finally out of the driveway and was now grinning at Carly and me.

"So... where exactly are we going Sam?"

"If I tell you, it'll ruin the surprise."

"Is it good or bad?"

"I'd like to think good. At least, _i'm _excited. Which I hope means the two of you will be the same way as soon as you see it."

I was worried. This was Sam. What she enjoyed was probably wrestling, or a wedgie marathon or... oh, God knows what.

"No Freddie, it's not anything to do with fighting or physical pain."

How did she know? My face heated up in a blush so I took to looking out of the window.

Carly laughed at me before putting on the radio. "How long will it take us to get there?"

Sam reached over and changed the station and then glanced to the clock which was displayed above the dials of the radio. "Should be around 6 hours driving. Unless I-"

"No Sam, don't go fast."

"Right. Then 6 hours."

I cracked a smile at the thought of Sam trying to out drive the cops. I picked Sam's bag up and placed it beside me, realising it was a lot heavier than I had thought it would have been.

"What have you got in this bag?"

"Oh, a food."

"Food? I thought we packed the food."

"I said _a _food, not _the _food."

I unzipped the bag to inspect what she meant. Of course Sam would do this. Pack ham. Just one big piece of ham. "Sam. You're just weird."

She gave me a pout in the mirror and then directed her eyes back to the road. I know we were boyfriend and girlfriend now, which still made me smile, but Sam wasn't so aggressive with me. She was more... cute. There could be loads of reasons for this. One being, she was maturing, but that just sounds ridiculous, come on, it's Sam. Another being, she was focussing more on this trip. Of course she wasn't going to beat me up while she was driving! But then I wonder why she didn't beat me up other times, when we weren't driving. My last guess was the one I hoped for it to be. She cared more.

I looked at her again I the mirror, smiling, and then noticed the still visible bruise surrounding her nose. I'm such an idiot.

I sighed and decided to focus my attention on the music playing. It was very indie like. I wasn't all too fond of indie, I wasn't all too into music at all in all honesty. But this seemed good, I liked it.

Sam obviously liked it too, as she tapped the drum beat on the steering wheel as she kept her eyes ahead of her.

I glanced down at my watch. It was 9:14 now, so we'll be wherever we were meant to be at say, 3. Where the hell were we going?

**

* * *

  
**

It was now 11:48 and we'd come to the conclusion it was time to stop and eat. Originally, it was just to stop and for Sam to read the map, but she got hungry.

We were nowhere in particular, it was rather deserted actually. The grass yellow and dry, the ground was made up of a cracked, dry surface and there were no cars in sight. But it was nice. It was quiet and it was nice.

We had taken the food that we'd packed, and Sam's ham, and lay out a blanket to place the food on. As me and Carly ate our sandwiched, Sam had lay out the map and was lying on her stomach as she traced her finger over the roads. She was having trouble working it out, but she dealing. We had tried to ask if she needed help, but she wouldn't give in to tell us where we were, so we weren't much use.

She propped herself up on her elbows before reaching into her rucksack and pulling out a marker. She traced a line from where I supposed we were and drew it over to where we were going. With the printing being so small, I couldn't make out where we were going. I tried peering over but she looked up with narrowed eyes, threatening me without words. I went back to nibbling on my sandwich. How manly of me.

Finally, she folded up the map and put it back in the bag. She grinned to the two of us and sat up before reaching over to a sandwich and taking a bite from it. "Nice sandwiches."

"Well you had put it on my list of tasks for me to complete."

"True that. But still, they're nice, thought sandwiches don't take much work to make."

"Hey, hey, I can cook!"

She raised an eyebrow. "You have no leg hairs, you nibble on your sandwiches rather than bite them, you scream more like a girl than Carly or I do, you have two girl best friends, and you cook. You're too manly for this world, Freddie."

Carly and Sam laughed. I picked off two chunks off my sandwich and threw them at their heads.

"Hey!"

That's when we began to throw food at one another.

After a good half hour, maybe nearing an hour, we headed back to the car. Now, we'd probably be there at 4.

**

* * *

  
**

I was still in the back of the car. I had taken to looking out of the window to the pass time, while Carly was asleep in the front. She as catching up on the sleep she had lost because of the raccoon ordeal.

I yawned, realising I was quite tired too. I wondered if Sam was too, and felt bad that she had had to drive us with no one to swap with when she got tired.

I glanced in the mirror to look at her, and she did look tired. It was just past 2, and usually for Sam, that is actually nap time. She seemed to be keeping herself entertained by humming the tunes to the songs the radio played and tapping her fingers along with them.

She glanced up in the mirror and caught my eye. She gave a grin and then went back to looking out to the road.

I gave a small smile in return and rested my head to get some sleep.


	21. Day5: Telling Mother Benson

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly~  
D:**

**Day 5: Telling Mother Benson**

_**BEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

"AAAAh!" I jolted up from my half lying, half sitting position, wide eyed and scared. Carly had done the exact same thing from her front position.

"What the hell!"

"Glad you two are awake!"

"What are we there?" Carly and I looked around to see if there was anything exciting around to give us a clue as to whether we were there or not. We weren't. We were in a traffic jam.

"No... I was lonely..." We both looked at Sam as she smiled to the two of us. Noticing our unamused faces she rolled her eyes. "Hey look, it gets boring while the two of you are sleeping. I don't mind it when i'm driving because my mind tends to wonder then, but stuck in a jam, it's boring!"

My face, and Carly's too, dropped in horror at the fact Sam doesn't actually pay attention to the road while she drives... then again, is that _that _surprising?

I shook off what she had said and lent forward so I was in the gap between Carly and Sam. "Why are we stuck anyway?"

"Mmm, I think there was an accident. I'm not too sure."

Carly rummaged through her bag. "How long have we been stuck?"

"It's been about 42 minutes."

"It's been _about _42 minutes? That's rather exact for an _about_."

"Look! It gets boring okay!"

Carly and I laughed as Sam pouted. She pushed my face and flicked my nose when I continued laughing. "Shut up."

"Why did you wait 42 minutes to wake us up?"

She shrugged. "You both looked rather peaceful in your slumbers. 42 minutes into it, I got bored and envious." She grinned and then quickly diverted her eyes to the road as she noticed it beginning to move slightly. She changed gears and went forward. Thinking we were finally getting out of this jam, Carly and I gave little 'woo!'s. All too quickly, it came to a stop again.

"ARGH!" Sam slammed her fists down on the horn, sending waves of a loud noise through the car and outside it.

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

"Hey kid! Do you mind! We're all stuck in this jam! You idiot."

Sam gritted her teeth before looking out of her already opened window into the car next to her. Oh no. "Okay, one, I'm not a kid. I'm young, unlike you, but not a _kid. _Two, I don't mind at all, _idiot_. Three, no shit Sherlock."

Sam always was good at coming up with quick, harsh comments. I admired her for that, I truly did. But this dude, he was big and scary looking. I'd have preferred her to just ignore the comment.

Carly must have been thinking the same thing as she reached over and scrolled the window up. "Sam, please don't get into any fights while we're stuck. Maybe if we were moving, but he could actually come out and hurt you."

Sam sighed and nodded her head. She reached over to the radio and turned it on. Sam was a lot better at controlling her anger it appears. Then again, she has been going to anger management classes _and _a therapist for 4 long years. Finally, it seems to be paying off.

Unfortunately, the guy in the car didn't get over things so quickly.

There was a sound of a car door opening. All three of our heads turned to see the guy getting out of his car and heading to ours. He didn't even knock on the glass or signal for her to come out, he just opened her door.

He roughly grabbed Sam by her collar. "Did you call me an idiot?"

Don't provoke him Sam. Don't provoke him.

"Yeah, you called me an idiot too. You had it coming, _idiot_."

I didn't really know if he was going to punch Sam, or maybe pull her out of the car, or just leave it, but my instinct kicked in.

I unbuckled myself quickly and opened my door. Once I got out, I rammed into the guy causing him fall to the floor at the unexpected blow.

I was in for it now.

"I'm gonna kill you." He propped himself from the floor and I backed away.

Out of all my near death experiences in these few days, this time I _knew _I was going to die.

"Freddie get in the car!"

I spun around quickly to see Sam's worried yet smirking face. She was tipping her head back, signalling to get in. She then proceeded to close her door. I glanced quickly ahead to see that the line of cars _was _in fact moving. I then glanced to the bulky guy, who was mid way up.

I quickly sprinted to get in the car. I slammed my door shut. I was still worried, but noticed Sam's smirking face. Carly looked worried too. As we drove past, Sam swung her door open. Using her leg, she kicked it open too fast for anyone to react. The door, and the fact it was attached to a moving vehicle, was enough to knock the guy down on his back.

"BOOYAH!"

Of course. Sam couldn't just drive away like any normal person.

**

* * *

  
**

"Hey Sam, what time will we be getting there for now?"

Sam turned the volume of the radio down and then glanced at the clock displayed in front of her. "That stop for food took up an hour, that traffic jam and scary guy took up 40 minutes, and that near car crash took up like 30-" oh yeah, did I mention we nearly crashed? No? Well let's not go into that. "-soo, originally we were gonna be there for 3, so now about 5."

Carly turned to Sam before poking her arm. "Does that mean we're going to be late for whatever you have planned for us? Maybe if you tell us what you have planned we can-"

Sam poked her back. "No. What we're going to starts at 8, I just wanted to make sure we could get somewhere to stay. So no! I'm not spilling!"

Carly pouted and then poked Sam one final time. Suddenly, she reached into her pocket. "I should probably call Spencer! I haven't spoken to him since the convention."

I just remembered about my mom too. She had called me numerous times, but each time I had pressed busy, and send a message saying 'i'll ring later'. I never did 'ring later'. I should probably do that now before she sends a search team out. "I better ring my mom too."

Sam nodded her head. "Well there's a service station ahead so we'll stop there. I need to pee. _Real badly_."

I laughed at Sam's expense and nodded my head.

Once we reached the service station, Sam found a place to park relatively close. She turned off the engine and got out of the car. The first thing we all did was stretch our arms and legs, Sam more so than us.

"God, my legs feel horrible. I hate sitting down for so long, it's like school, but worse!"

I still felt bad that Sam had to drive for such long hours. If it weren't for the fact I had no idea _at all_ how to drive, I would have broken the law then and there for her. I would have gotten in that car and drove the rest of the way, including the way back. That reminds me. How _were _we getting back? By car? So no stops?

"Sam, how are you doing the journey home? We can't stay over night anywhere because school starts..."

"I know. I've had to cut out most of day 6 so we have half of then driving, we spend the night, well maybe 4 hours at some little motel and then get out on the road for the rest of day 7. We'll be back in Seattle, hopefully, for about 7."

I nodded my head, admiring Sam's carefulness in this plan. She grinned before walking in the service station. As she did so, she would shake her leg out every now and again, along with her arm. She looked so silly, yet so cute. I sighed at how badly I'd fallen for her.

"She's done a hell of a lot for us, hasn't she?"

Carly smiled to me, nodding her head. "You more than me. But yeah, she has done a lot. It's not that surprising though, Sam always has done a lot for us."

I tried to think of other times, but my mind failed to think of any. "She has?"

Carly laughed. "All the time. You know one of them well. The first kiss incident."

I have an 'ah' and a nod of my head. I did remember than. I defiantlyremembered that.

"And there have been other times. Now that I think about it though, I'm not sure Sam _wanted _you to know she did them."

"Carlyyyy, tell me!"

"I've got to ring Spencer!" She jogged away while pulling out her cell. It was only then when I heard the screams of children, shouts of parents and the dings of arcade machine, I noticed we had been walking towards the service station while talking.

I sighed and reached for my own cell to call my mom. I searched the contact book until I saw her and then clicked the call button.

_Ring... ring... ring..._

"**FREDDIE!"**

"Hi mom. Just rang to tell you I'm alive."

"**Thank god. I thought I was going to have to call for a search." **Told you.

"No need to."

"**When will you be coming home?"**

"Well today we're doing on final thing, then staying the night somewhere, and tomorrow we set off to get home on Sunday."

"**I see! That's good. I'm glad you've planned this well."**

"I didn't plan this, Sam did!"

"**Oh, right. Well I'm glad_ she's _planned this well. I always was fond of Samantha. I knew deep down she could achieve something."**

My mom was _fond _of Sam? That's a good enough reason to tell her. "Hey mom. I've got something to tell you about me and Sam."

"**And Carly too? You're all on a trip together."**

"Yes, but more specifically about me and Sam."

"**Okay..."**

"We're going out."

"**Where are you going?"**

I slapped my forehead. "No, going out mom."

"**Yes... where?"**

"Mom, I mean... boyfriend, girlfriend."

"**Yes. She is a girl and your friend, you are a boy and her friend. But where are you going?"**

"MOM! I mean as in, I like her a lot, no love her a lot, and so I asked her out! And now, we are boyfriend and girlfriend. You know like, what you and dad were before you got married!"

She didn't say anything. She was probably procession what I had said, probably debating whether to send that search team out or not.

"**I approve."**

"You what?"

"**I approve. Like I said Freddie, I'm fond of Samantha."**

I smiled at the fact she was actually approving of this. She wasn't approving of me stopping my tick baths, but she was approving of Sam.

"Thanks, mom. I'm going to have to go. I'll call you later."

"**Bye sweetie. Have a safe journey. And can you thank Sam for doing this for you, from me that is, assuming you've already said thank you."**

"Will do. Bye mom."

I closed the phone, stopping the call along with it. I glanced around looking for Sam or Carly and saw them at the far end, at the arcade. I walked over to them.

They were debating what game to play.

"I'm not playing a racing game. I have no desire to even _pretend _to drive. My legs kill! What about a shooting game?"

"I don't like shooting innocent people."

"It's just a game."

"How would you feel if people shot you and said 'it's just a game'?!"

"Shooting me would be shooting a real people! Those are pixels!"

I came up behind the two of them and placed a gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek. "I just told my mom we were dating."

She looked at me for a while just staring, while Carly was smiling and squealing. "That's awesome! I didn't think you'd tell your mom, ever! Until you like get married and it's like 'hey mom, I forgot we to tell you...'."

I laughed at the thought of not telling her, and Carly did too. We both stopped when Sam shuffled uncomfortably.

Carly then covered her mouth. "Did I push it with the marriage comment?"

I then realised how touchy Sam was about the whole relationship thing.

She shook her head. "No. It's just the telling your mom. It's just... I don't know."

"I told her because I wanted her to know. I wanted to show you and her how much I care for you."

She looked to the ground at that. "That's exactly it. I can't show you how much I care for you by telling my mom. She won't care. She wouldn't care if I told her I was getting married to you. I have no one to tell to show how serious I am about this."

I let it all sink in. She wanted to show me how much she cared by telling someone and she felt like she had no one. "You could always tell me."

She looked up and laughed lightly. "I suppose that'll have to do. Freddie, i'm going out with this person I care a lot about. He's a bit of a dork, but he's everything I've wanted to find in a guy. He's sweet and caring and to top it all off, kinda hot. I want him to know I'm serious about this."

I grinned at each and every word she said."Well he's a lucky guy."

"Well I'm sure a lucky girl."

**Nearly at 100 reviews! If you get review 99-105, you get a request :D  
so yeah, 6 people can get whatever storyline they want written :D any pairing. cam, spam, creddie, seddie. no pairing, just crack. whatever !  
thankyou too everyone who has reviewd over this story 3**


	22. Day 5: Yeah, Rob, We're Lost

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly!**

**As for the requests, I'm working on them :D**

**Some of you asked for one, but you weren't logged in D: So if you still want one, just email me :D or send a pm.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 5: Yeah, Rob, We're Lost.**

"Oh."

Why was Sam 'oh'ing? That's not something you want to hear while you're on your way to an unknown destination. "What's wrong?"

She glanced around, front, backwards, to her sides before answering. "I think a took a wrong turn."

Carly slapped her forehead. "We were doing so well too and so close..."

"Hmm, I don't get how... I've been following the signs..." She pulled to the side of the road. I could see why she thought we were lost, the entire place was empty. It wasn't dark yet, but it was _getting _darker as it was nearing 4:30. She opened her door and stepped out of the car. Me and Carly did the same, mainly to stretch our legs though.

"Hmm... I better call Rob."

Carly's face lit up at even the mention of his name.

"What's Rob gonna be able to do?"

While Sam pulled out her phone and dialled in the number she glanced over to me. "He happens to know where we are going."

"Will he be able to give us direction?"

"That, or come and lead us the way there."

"What? Where is he?"

"Let's just say he was the one who suggested we go to where we are going. He's there too. I was kind of hoping to keep it a surprise for our dear Carly, but it seems I messed up greatly at that."

Suddenly she began speaking to someone else on the phone, I assumed Rob. "Hey Rob, I kinda got lost.... I know, I know, I wanted it to be a surprise. Ah well, where do I go from here?.... We're, um, well I don't know. The last sign told me-"

I sighed at the boredom I felt. What to do... what to do... I know! I'll check if Sam put anything fun in the back of the car.

I opened it up and glanced around. Hmm, not much. Oh, except for a football. I wonder if I could convince Carly to play while Sam was on the phone.

"Carly, can you get me paper and a pen?"

Carly nodded at Sam's request and came over to the car to retrieve some. As she did so, she saw me holding the football."I hope you're not hoping to play that."

Well that idea is out of the window. "No...."

She laughed and took the items over to Sam who immediately began to write down on them. I noted they would probably be direction.

I was about to put the football back in but decided against it. I'll just play on my own then! Wait... I've never played football before... What do you do? You have to spin it while you throw it, right? Hmm...

"Argh! I don't understand your direction!... Won't that be a bother for you?... Are you sure?... Thankyou so much Rob!.. Yeah, yeah, see you soon."

She closed the phone and then looked to me and Carly. "He's gonna come and drive up and lead the way there. He said where we are isn't anymore than 40 minutes from where he is, and where we should be."

I nodded my head. So a 40 minutes wait?

"Freddie, what are you doing with the football?"

"Well, I was bored... I was gonna play, but then I remembered I have no idea how you play."

She rolled her eyes at me, smiling. "Another thing to add to your list of manliness."

"Look, mom never let me play football when I was younger!"

She nodded her head. "I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I remembered when we were in school. Whenever we were playing in gym, you'd have to sit out. And at recess you just sat there reading. Dork."

She actually noticed me when I was younger? "Hey! Why did you never come over and talk to me?"

"I did go over to talk to you once."

She did? I didn't remember talking to her... When had she done that? "You did?"

"Yeah. But you were crying, and I didn't know what to do. I would have talked to you, it's just, back then, I couldn't deal with others crying."

Why was I crying? "When was that?"

"We were about 10. It was your dad."

I looked down to the floor. It pained me to think about my dad. I just didn't get it, and I still didn't. How could someone be so selfish as to leave your family behind? Some may have reasons, but people like my dad, people who just up and left, they didn't deserve families in the first place.

I remember that day. I cried and cried all day. My dad had left 5 days before, and I thought I would be okay to go to school. I wasn't. Not when I saw others getting dropped off my there dads, saying goodbye to them. It upset me more when they said goodbye to them, because I was jealous that when _they_ said goodbye, it was just until 3, when school finished. Not forever, like me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up..." Sam was looking at me worried and solemnly. Carly was looking to the floor too as she rested against the car.

"No. It's okay." I wasn't. I was angry. Thinking back to that day, thinking back to when I was younger, it angered me. No one talked to me, no one _helped _me.

"I didn't just ignore you, you know."

I looked up to Sam. "What?"

"When I said I went over to talk to you. After I saw you crying, I didn't just leave and ignore you. I tried to help."

"You.. tried to help?"

"I left you a note, in your locker. I couldn't think of anything to say to you, so I wrote it."

The note. How had I forgotten that? That note helped me. It helped me more than I like to think it did, but it did. I never knew who wrote it, but now I did. Sam.

"You... you were the one who wrote that?"

She laughed. "You remember it?"

I nodded my head. "That was you? I..I read that note over and over. Every night, I would read it and it would make everything okay just for those few minutes it took me to read it. I always wanted to know who wrote it. I tried to match handwriting to the people I thought might have written it... but I never found the person."

She laughed again. "Didn't you think I could have written it? Then again why would you?"

Carly spoke for the first time and looked to us. "What did the note say?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't really remember it..."

"I do."

Sam looked over surprised. "You still remember it?"

I nodded my head. "Of course I do."

She raised an eyebrow. "Word for word? Every spelling error?"

I nodded again. "Freddie, I'm sorry. For a few things really. Today, I tried to talk to you. I got worried though and didn't. So I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry that this is literally the only time I've talked to you, and it's in a note. I should have been more of a friend to you, you actually seem pretty nice. So, I'm sorry for that too. But what I'm mainly sorry about is what you're dad did to you. I'm sorry that you had to be one of those kids who had to deal with their dad being more of a jerk than he was a father. I'm one of those kids too. My dad left last year. I haven't told anyone, only you, but then again you don't know who I am, so really it doesn't count, but still. I know how it feels. You don't want to talk to your mom, you don't want to talk to anyone. You especially don't want to see the other kids with their dad, no definitely not that. But you do, and you have to. If you talk to people, you'll be able to find help. You'll be able to find comfort. I made a wrong decision not telling anyone because everyday I still wonder what I could have done. What I should have done. Don't be like me. I hope one day I will talk to you properly. So, I'm sorry for that also. I'm also sorry for stealing your pudding last Monday."

Sam stared at me. She wasn't moving from her spot and here eyes weren't leaving mine. I also noticed Carly was staring at me, but in a softer way, with a smile on her face. She also had tears in her eyes.

Sam finally shook her, breaking her gaze. "You remember that? All of that?"

"I told you, it helped. I did talk to people. I talked to my mom because of that note. Before that, I ignored her. If I wasn't ignoring her, I was shouting at her. That's when I realised I needed to talk to people, so I did. That's when I joined AV club. I found friends _because _of that note. I found happiness because of _you_."

Carly then perked up. "Why didn't you catch on from the last part?"

Sam muffled a laughter. "That day, Freddie got one pudding taken, bought another, got that taken, bought another, got that taken and did that about 5 times."

I laughed remembering that. It was the day my mom had put scalp cream in my hair. May I say, I had no scalp problems. But according to my mom, it was because of the cream I didn't have any. My hair had been slicked back completely because of the cream, and I did look like an idiot.

Sam looked back at the football in my hand. "Well since you never learnt, I'll teach you. Throw it over."

I nodded my head with enthusiasm. I threw the ball as best as I could, which didn't appear to be good. It went totally off course and landed nowhere near Sam. "Right. No wonder you were never on the team."

**

* * *

  
**

"Rob!"

We all jogged back to where our car, and now Rob's, was. He was just getting out of his car as he reached us. He was grinning widely and waving to us.

"Hey! I see Sam got you all lost."

I chuckled. "Yeah."

He gave me the usual man greeting. The grab of the hand, the pulling into the shoulder, the pat on the back. He gave Sam a hug and then gave Carly a hug too. The both of them went red as they touched while me and Sam exchanged glances, muffling laughters as we did so.

"So I'll lead the way. Stay behind me and we'll be there in, the quickest, 30 minutes, so we should be there for about 5:50, maybe 6."

We all nodded as Rob got back in his car.

Sam put the key in the car and waited for Rob to reverse, so she could too. She stuck her tongue out as she focussed and damn did she look cute.

"Here we go again!"

The football must have really worn me out, because I was drifting asleep again.

**

* * *

  
**

"Hey guys. We're here. Isn't it awesome!"


	23. Day 5: Lights On Our Faces

**Disclaimer, I don't own iCarly. Sigh.**

**I'm sorry if the place they go to doesn't seem like 'WOAH' to you, it's just this is what I based this story on, this place and a road trip. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 5: Lights On Our Faces.**

"Hey guys. We're here. Isn't it awesome!"

Both me and Carly got out the car excitedly to see where we were. When we looked over, we saw a boring little building. "Uh..."

Carly looked to me then Sam. "It's... nice..."

Sam laughed and then shook her head. "I'm kidding. I told you, the actual thing starts at 8. It's-" she glanced down at her watch, "- it's just gone 6. 2 more hours and _then _you'll see the real place."

I sighed. I really wanted to know where we were going!

Sam gave me a warm smile from the other side of the car. "Only 2 hours."

I smiled back and nodded my head.

She looked back to Carly and nudged her. "Go over to Rob."

Carly blushed furiously and shook her head, waving her hands in an attempt of a silent 'no'.

"Carly, just go over!" With that, she pushed her forward, causing her to fall into Rob in the process.

She turned and grinned to me as Rob and Carly got talking. She cam around the car so she could stand by me.

We were both leaning against the car, and I put my arm around her as we looked ahead of us at the opposite view, which was a deserted looking field.

"Tomorrow morning, I say the four of us have a game of football there."

I laughed. "Didn't you torture me enough earlier?"

She looked up at me, laughing. "I'll be on your team."

I placed a kiss on the top of her head and rested my chin there. "Oh well then, I'm all for it."

She glanced over her shoulder, and I did the same to see what she was looking at. "Those two sure do like each other."

I nodded my head. "It's too bad Rob doesn't live in Seattle."

She shrugged. "Not yet anyway. His brother lives down in Seattle, and because his mom and dad work where we're going to tonight, they're gonna be moving around for a year, so he's coming to live down with him for a year, then he'll be 18 and is hoping to stay anyway."

I smiled happily, knowing that Carly would be thrilled by the news. "But shh, we're keeping it a surprise until school, when Carly will see him there."

I nodded my head, doing the action of zipping my mouth shut and throwing away the key. "Oh, so you can't kiss me? I guess I'll have to go-"

I placed my mouth on hers, and for the first time since we've been together, kissed her properly.

We were interrupted when Carly called from within the car. "Why did Freddie get his pudding stolen so many times that day?" She couldn't see us so she didn't know she was interrupting anything.

Sam laughed into my mouth before pulling away, in hysterics. "He had his hair whipped back with scalp cream!"

Carly laughed from within the car, and Rob did too. "That must have been a good look."

Sam muffled a laughter with her hand. "Definitely." She then went around the car to help Carly and Rob get stuff out of the car. I placed my elbows on the top of the car and rested my head on my hands and huffed. Perfect timing to bring up my disastrous times.

"Hey, macho man, want to come help us with the bags, or continue sulking?" I then realised the other two had gone up and it was only me and her.

"Continue sulking..."

She nodded her head. "I see. Well I guess you'll have to find what room we're in on your own."

I dragged myself from the top of the car and slunk over to her. I flopped on top of her.

"What are you doing?"

I mumbled into her head as she began to hunch from my weight. "Come on dork, let's get going."

I mumbled again, and with a dramatic sigh, got off her and took one of the bags from her. I followed her into the building, where we just headed straight for the stairs and into our room.

When we got there, we both noticed one double bed, with an open door leading into another room with another double bed.

Sam shook her head. "I'm sure I asked for a rooms with single beds..."

I shrugged and so did Rob, as we both noticed Sam and Carly shaking their heads. "What's wrong with doubles?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Because, we have to decide how to do with."

It couldn't be that hard could it?

Carly proceeded to walk to the bed of the room we were all in and sit on it. "You see, me and Sam are easily capable of sharing a bed, we always do. But then, you two-" pointing to me and Rob "- would have to share a bed. Isn't that awkward for guys?"

We both thoughts about this and both nodded. "Yes."

That's when Rob shrugged. "Why can't we just mix it up between the boys and girl?" He gave a joking wink to Sam and Carly.

We all laughed at him. Why couldn't we just do that?

That's when Sam snorted. "I don't think Freddie could last in bed with a girl. He has _no self control_." She mimicked my voice as she quoted a younger me.

Two could play at this game. "I have oodles of self control! I self control myself all the time!"

"I'm sure you do."

My smirking face dropped as I realised how wrong that had sounded. I tried to cover my tracks. "Your words not mine!"

Everyone was laughing now. "I didn't say those words when we had just been talking about self control in _bed_."

I slapped my forehead with my hand before shaking me head. "I didn't mean it like that."

They all laughed again. "We still need to work this out."

They all nodded, but continued to muffle laughters. "Yeah, yeah, you're right."

Sam sighed and shrugged. "We'll just have to do as Rob with Carly and me with Freddie. I'm sure Freddie will be put off the self controlling."

I threw the rucksack I was holding at her, to which she caught easily before coughing something. "Wife beater."

**

* * *

  
**

Here we were. In the car. On the way to... _the place_. Where? I do not know. Neither does Carly. Only Sam and Rob, but neither were spilling the beans. But since we were supposedly 'a few minutes' a way from _the place_, we could wait... right? No. We couldn't.

"Come on Sam, tell us!"

"Yeah come on!"

"Guys! Come on! We're like 5 minutes away, just wait."

"No! We want to know!"

"Tell us Sam!"

"No!"

And it went on like that until Sam stopped the car completely. "Now you will _never _know."

Both me and Carly exchanged glances before closing our mouths.

"That's better." She got the car going again and picked up the speed to catch up with Rob's car in the distance.

True to her word, the car came to a stop in a matter of minutes. She turn in her seat so she could look at both me and Carly as she talked. "Right guys. I'm sorry if this doesn't live up to what you may have worked it up to be, but I hope you have a good time."

And leaned from my seat next to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks. For all of this."

She seemed embarrassed because she pulled back and cleared her throat. "Yeah, it's no problem."

Carly laughed. "Awh, blushing Sam, how cute."

Sam opened the car door shaking her head. "Shut up. I'm not blushing. It's just... hot in here."

She got out, and both Carly and I followed, laughing.

It was apparent that she and Rob had parked around the corner of wherever it was, but we could hear screaming from here. There was a lot of noise infact. There were people shouting to one another, laughing, singing, there were also other sounds amongst these. Me and Carly exchanged glances while Rob and Sam grinned.

Finally we reached the edge of the corner where there was lights reflecting onto the opposite buildings and faces of those we could see walking towards where we were going.

I could probably put 2 and 2 together, but decided against it, to make the surprise much better.

We turned the corner and saw an amazing sight.

The first thing visible was a huge, lit up ferris wheel. It was all different colours, each part of it had rows of lights which lit up everywhere.

Following that down, the entire sight came together.

We were at a carnival, and I admit, the best carnival I had ever seen.

I had been to fewer than 3, despite areas near Seattle being a popular place for them, but I had seen enough TV shows to know what they should be like, and even though what you see on TV is going to be better than real life, this was much better than any show I had ever seen.

The giant gates that welcomed you in were just as well lit as the wheel, but the giant gates didn't compare to the entire surface that the carnival took up. Imagine a football field, now times that by 3, and _that's _how much space this carnival took up. I could be exaggerating, I did have a lack of knowledge in the pitch sizes of football games, but damn it was huge.

There were roller coasters set up too, along with the typical carnival rides. There were food stalls everywhere, and couldn't help but laugh at how this was Sam's heaven, and then taking in the other stalls which consisted of prizes to win, or items to buy.

Carly was just as mesmerised as I was by it. I turned to Sam and saw the lights resting on her face. Her face was changing between the colours of red, green, blue and purple as she stared in awe at the carnival. It appears this was her first time seeing it too, but that was surprising as it had been Rob who suggested it over the phone.

I reached down and held onto her hand, causing her to look over to me. She smiled. "Do you like it?"

I nodded and let the lights hit our faces. "It's perfect." I pulled her closer using the hand I was holding and then put my arm over her shoulders. "So are you."


	24. Day 5: Romantic

**Disclaimer, I don't own iCarly. Sigh!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 5: Romantic.**

"Let's go eat!"

Sam dragged me with her, skipping her way over to the hot dog stand. Rob and Carly followed laughing, and then discussed what they would be getting.

"Hot dog with chilli. Definitely."

"Ew, plain hot dog."

"How can you have a hot dog without anything on it?"

"I'll show you how..."

Sam was grinning as she pulled me to the stand. She finally stopped when she was in front of the man. "Hey, can I have 2 hot dogs!"

Assuming she was ordering for me, I smiled.

"Yeah, one with mustard, the other ketchup. Thanks. Freddie, what're you getting?"

I stared at her blankly. Both were for her? Of course... this was Sam.

"I laughed and then checked the different options there were. "Uhm, can I have a hot dog with mustard?"

The man nodded and looked to Rob and Carly for there orders. After handing him the money, rather, mine and Rob's money, we headed towards game stalls to win items while we ate.

"I love hot dogs." Sam bit down into her first hot dog, smiling as she did so.

I nodded. "Me too..."

She then pulled the hot dog from her mouth and looked at it. "What a funny name for a hot dog."

I then looked at mine, and so did Rob and Carly. "I suppose it's because... Uhm... I don't know... It is weird."

She nodded. "It's not like they're really dogs. Right? Meh, either way, it tastes nice. I'd eat dog any day if this is what it tasted like."

We laughed as Sam rambled on about meats she would like to try, when we reached a stand where you throw the balls at stacked bottles.

I handed my hot dog to Sam and rolled my sleeves in a dramatic effect. "I'm so gonna knock them over."

She raised an eyebrow before laughing. "Okay."

I marched over and slammed my money onto the table. The man gave me a funny look at that, but I kept focussed. I was gonna win that toy pig for Sam. I so was.

Rob came a stood next to me, laughing. "The universal sign of love, winning someone a gift at a carnival."

I nodded my head. "You gonna win something for Carly?"

He looked from me to the floor, then to the toys and began to bite his bottom lip. "I-I don't know."

Rob didn't seem like the nervous type... Hmm. "She likes you a lot you know."

His eyes shot to me and he grinned. "Really?"

I nodded, picking up the newly places balls from in front of me.

He put his own money down and grabbed the balls from in front of him to try and win something for Carly.

Okay so, aim first. I have 3 attempts, but I've got to knock them down in one go. The best way would be to knock the bottom 2 bottles in the middle, knocking the top one _and _the bottom two off.

I outstretched one hand to help aim, and pulled the one holding the ball back. I squinted my eyes to check the angle I was at, and in the process, stuck my tongue out, you know, for even more accuracy.

You're set to go Benson.

I threw the ball and watched as it stayed on target and ultimately heard the satisfying sound of the three bottles falling to the floor. I had never won anything in my life! Never!

I spun around, arms raised in victory. Sam applauded and wooed. Carly laughed and clapped along with Sam.

"What prize d'ya want kid?"

I looked to the prizes and pointed to the pig. "The pig please."

He reached up and handed me the pink pig with a bow around it. I turned and bowed to Sam as I stretched it out to her. "For you, my lady."

She took it from me. "Thankyou..."

I felt arms wrap around me as I got up. Sam was hugging me. "Thankyou!"

She seemed so happy about the pig... I hugged her back. "Isn't that what boyfriends are for? Winning stuff for their girlfriends?"

She nodded into me as she remained hugging me. "Yes. I didn't know I'd ever get a boyfriend like that though."

I nodded. "Well you did."

She let go off me as she looked down at the toy pig. "I hope this wasn't a suggestion about how much I eat."

I shook my head. "No, no, just your love of ham. But by the way, where is my hot dog?"

She shrugged. "I ate it."

I rolled my eyes, laughing. "Of course."

We heard a clap of a hands and turned around to see Rob preparing himself for his go. "Here goes nothing."

He flung the ball, knocking them down first time round the same as me. "AWESOME!"

We all clapped him as he selected his prize of a panda and turned to Carly. "For you."

He handed it to her and she grinned in return, hugged him. "Thankyou!"

"Let's go on some of the rides." We all nodded and followed Sam.

According to Sam's plans, we were going to work our way up from small things to bigger thins. I dreaded the rollercoaster...

**

* * *

  
**

"Time for the rollercoaster!"

We followed Sam as she bounded towards it, tightening her grip on my hand as she dragged me. She had scary strength...

"Okay, okay."

So here were were, strapped into the rollercoaster, me and Sam in the front cart, with Rob and Carly right behind. "You ready?"

I nodded my head, keeping my eyes forward. No, I was not okay. Rollercoasters and me do _not _go well together. I hated them. I hated them so much. I_ despised _them. "I'm fine."

She then faced me more. "No, you're not... Do you want to get off?"

I shook my head. "No, no, it's okay."

She shook her head in response. "I'll get us unstrapped. Hey, can you let us off please?"

The man over by the controls nodded his head and the bars in front of us lifted. "Come on, let's go."

She took my hand and pulled me from my sitting position and then turned to Rob and Carly. "Me and Freddie will go on something else."

They nodded.

Once we were out of the small shelter that covered the rollercoaster, I stopped her. "Why did you get us off? I would have stayed on..."

She laughed. "I know you didn't want to stay on. You can tell me you know. I'm not going to suddenly find you any less manly than you already are, mainly because that's impossible."

I chuckled and nodded.

She gave a small laugh and then stopped before looking at me. "Seriously. Don't do things you don't want to do for me. Please... don't."

I nodded my head and held onto her hand. "So what are going to do now?"

She looked up as she pondered what to do and then smiled. "Ferris wheel!"

I nodded my head enthusiastically. It always seems so romantic on the films. "Yeah, let's do that."

Hand in hand, we headed for the ferris wheel.

"You kids in securely?"

We nodded our heads and the man smiled. "You two look awfully cute together."

Sam shifted uncomfortably beside me while I grinned. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He then whispered something to me as Sam shuffled about next to me. "I'll leave it a little longer at the top." With a little longer at the top, I could ask Sam to the winter ball.

He grinned and nodded. "Thanks..."

He smiled. "I was a kid too once."

With that, the ferris wheel began. I squeezed Sam's hand and she smiled to me, softly. She looked so beautiful. I leaned in a placed a kiss on her cheek. "Again, thankyou. For everything. Taking me on this trip, planning it all, driving for hours on end, going to that convention with me, driving even more, taking me-"

She smiled and placed her hands on my cheeks before kissing me on the lips. "Freddie, shut up."

I nodded my head. "Okay. One last thing... thankyou."

"For what this time?"

"Letting me be your boyfriend, giving me a chance."

She laughed. "You are silly, dork."

I embraced her in a hug. "One last thing-" She dramatically sighed, "-thanks for abiding by the law."

She laughed whole heartedly at me. "Yeah, yeah."

We finally reached the top, and the wheel stopped. Now was my chance.

"Sam."

She turned to me, "yeah?"

"Will you go to the Winter Ball with me?"

She swallowed as she looked to me. "W-what?"

"The Winter Ball? Will you go with me?"

She stared at me for a bit, before looking out ahead of her. "What if I screw up before then?"

"This again?"

She started to get frantic once again. "Really though... it's so far off-"

"About a month really..."

"But-"

"You know... the more you say stuff like that, the more worried I get about our relationship. It seemes like you don't want this to work..."

She shook her head. "I want this to work more than I have ever wanted anything to work out before. I want to stay with you for as long as possible, I..I don't want to say too much about us in the future, but seriously, I _want _this to work."

"What do you mean, 'say too much about us in the future'?"

She just shook her head. "Nothing, nothing."

I nodded, but knew deep down what she had meant. At least now I knew proposing wouldn't be too much for her.

I then looked over the bar. "It's beautiful up here."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, it is."

We turned to face each other. Slowly, but surely, we inched closer to one another. I closed the gap between us and began to kiss her. It was different to the other times we had kissed, at least the few times we had. Her hands went to the back of my head, and mine went down to her waist. This time it was passionate, but it seemed like the perfect moment, didn't it?

It did to me.


	25. Day 6&7: On the Road Again

**DISCLAIMERRR: I... I don't _think _I own iCarly... no, I don't. :(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 6 and 7: On the Road Again**

"GO LONG, FREDWARD!"

"NO! _YOU _GO LONG SAMANTHA!"

"I'VE GOT THE BALL, _FREDWARD_!"

"OH YEAH... _SAMANTHA!_"

I sprinted to the other side of field, before turning to catch the ball. It appeared Sam wanted to throw it earlier. It hit me in the face. "Ack!You said go long!"

"No that long!"

"Well why didn't you say stop!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno."

I clutched my nose before mumbling. "Husband beater."

She laughed whole heartedly at me. Her rich laughter filled the next to deserted field, as only me, her, Carly and Rob filled it. I laughed along with her, as did Carly and Rob. I picked the ball from the ground before jogging over to the three of them with it. "Well, it's official. Rob and Carly are a better team than Freddie and Sam."

Rob and Carly cheered and high fived, or should I say, high tenned? We all then began to slowly head back to the building we were staying in, Rob and Carly talking ahead of us as we lingered slowly behind.

"It's your fault we lost, Freddie."

"Oh really? I saw you out there on the field too."

"Really? I would have thought that by the number of times you checked your shoes you wouldn't have even seen me!"

"Mom always told me to check my shoes in case my laces have come undone!"

"Your mom is crazy."

I let me head fall. "I know. I wish she would stop it. I'm 16, not 10."

She shrugged. "She just cares."

"Sometimes I wish she wouldn't."

Sam gave an small, understanding nod. I half expected her to tell me how privileged I was to even _have _a caring mother, and then tell me how she always wished she had had that type of mom. But she didn't.

I hadn't noticed earlier, but we were back at the room. Carly was sitting on the bed talking to Rob and Sam and I just stood there obliviously at the door.

"Okay so, we all get showered and what not, pack our stuff, go to some place to get food and then hit the road."

I walked over to where they were all standing, nodding my head. "Sounds good."

Carly nodded. "Yeah. I want to get something to do in the car too."

"What? Is talking to me not something to do?"

She laughed and Sam pouted. She looked so cute when she did that.

"Well, I'll go get the shower first." We all nodded as Carly went into the bathroom.

When she came out, Sam went.

When she came out, I went.

And soon enough, we were all packed and had stuffed everything into the car.

"Bye Rob." I gave him a quick shake of the hand before the patting on the back hug.

"Yeah, see you Freddie."

Sam came over and gave him a hug before whispering to him. "See you on Monday."

He gave a laugh and nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait."

Finally, Carly went over. Having no idea that Rob would infact be attending our school, she was extremely upset. "I'm going to miss you!"

Rob gave her a warm hug. "Don't. I'll see you soon."

She pulled back from him, sniffing. She was crying. "You will?"

He grinned and nodded. "Yeah! Seriously, you will."

She smiled and went back into the hug before nodding into his chest.

"Hey Freddie, my car is having some... uh... problems. You know... the thing, that's connected to that... other... thing... it's, uh, disconnected."

I turned to her, quickly.

"What are you talking about?"

She grabbed my arm before pushing me into the car, and then going around the other side to get in by the other door.

I then realised what she had been trying to do. "You are such a bad liar."

She gave me a glare. "I don't know anything about cars to be able to come up with something." She then gave a thoughtful look. "Except how to hot wire them."

I shook my head disapprovingly. "Of course you do."

Sam then turned the key, starting the engine. "Seatbelt on, honey bunny."

"Okay, sugar plumb." I then buckled up.

"Ew. I hate pet names."

I laughed as Carly opened the door behind us. She came in smiling and sat down. "Are we going to the shop then?"

Sam gave a nod. "Yeah, I need food and drinks."

"Me too."

"Yeah, I do."

We were off of the side of the road in a few minutes, giving Rob final waves from the car.

**

* * *

  
**

I woke up in the pitch black of the night. "Jesus. How long have I been asleep?"

Sam gave a small glance with a smile before looking back to the road. "Uhm, you fell asleep like 3 hours ago."

I stretched slightly before sitting upright properly. "Must have been boring for you."

"Nah, Carly only fell asleep about 30 minutes ago."

I gave a nod.

"It's boring driving. I wish you could have all the fun of a road trip... without the road."

I laughed. "I'm sorry you've had to drive all of this. I doubt it's healthy to only have one driver too."

"Probably not. Ah well, it's been worth it."

I gave a sigh. "Yeah, it has. I'm dreading school though."

She nodded. "11th grade, jeez..."

"Urgh, don't remind me. So much work to do this year."

"Blah."

We continued talking for the rest of the 3 hours before were stopped off at a motel for the night.

"Hey, Carly... Carly? Car-lay?"

"Mmm... w-what?"

"Come on. Get up, we're going up to the room."

"What are you talking about? I'm not a waffle..."

"The hell..." Sam gave me a look from her leaning position over Carly. "Her and Spencer are so weird when they're tired."

I continued to take out our bags as Sam continued to try and get Carly out of the car.

"Carly! Carly! Look! It's... oh for God's sake. Get up!"

Finally, it appeared Carly was out of the car, because I heard the car door shut followed by the mumbles of Sam and the tired rants of Carly.

"Why are we going to Canada?"

"We're not going to Canada, Carly."

"I thought we were going to France."

"No Carly."

"Good. I like Waffle World."

I muffled a laughter as I saw how Sam was having to support this, near enough, drunken Carly. "I would help... but my hands are full."

We finally got up to the room. I put the bags on the floor as Sam put Carly back on the bed. Carly was back asleep in a matter of seconds. Sam on the other hand took to cleaning her teeth, and getting into comfier clothes, which I did the same.

Once I had come out of the bathroom, I saw Sam running her tongue over her teeth. "Minty."

I went over to her. "Let me taste." I put my lips to hers and ran my tongue over her teeth as well. "Very minty."

I deepened the kiss properly and trailed my hands down to her waist. She ran her hands through my hair and turned her head in time with mine. I began to walk forward and she walked back, causing us to fall back onto the bed. As we continued to kiss, we heard Carly mumble from next to us. "Will you two get a room? And not this one... or the one in Canada... maybe France."

We pulled a part and laughed at Carly. I looked down at Sam, still supporting myself with my arms. "I love you."

She placed a small kiss on my lips. "I love you too."

We fell asleep shortly after.

**

* * *

  
**

"Hurry it up guys! I don't want to have to pay for another night!"

Both Carly and I jogged down to the car, bags in hands, and stuffed them in the back "Okay, okay, we're here."

"Finally! Now get in the car!"

We took to our seats, buckled in, turned on the radio, and patiently waited to be back on the road again.

"Okay, right. My estimation for our time back has changed from 7, to 3. We set off _a lot_ earlier yesterday than I had thought, and I drove a lot longer than I was planning on so we're way ahead."

I looked over to the time shown above the radio. It was 10 now, so 5 hours, so not too long.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with... D!"

"Dork."

"No!"

* * *

**So sorry to those who requested a story! I'll have them done soon. I just want to finish this before I do that. **

**The next chapter: IS THE LAST. **

**Oh noess!**


	26. Day 7: Home

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly. Nor Carly herself, nor Sam, nor Freddie... siiigh!**

**So here it is! The last chapter about the road trip (key words being: about the road trip). **

**Once you've read the chapter, remember to read the A/N at the bottom, it'll tell you more about something else.**

**This is SUPER short because well, I needed to end it somehow, and this just seemed the most ordinary way.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this story! Thankyou to all my reviewers. I seriously mean everyone, and if I weren't so lazy, I would type out every name. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 7: Home.**

"Freddie! Oh Freddie, my baby!"

"W-what...? Sam..?"

"Sam? What? No! It's me, your mom! Have you forgotten who I am already?"

Why was my mom talking to me? Is this Sam playing a trick on me? I'm too tired! "Riiight. Night mom." I gave air quotes for affect around the mom.

"Samantha Puckett! What have you done to my child?!"

"Hey, hey, i've done nothing!"

How could Sam be talking to Sam...? Wait, was that really my mom? "Mom?!"

"Oh Freddie!" I was engulfed in a hug before I could respond. "I've missed you. Were you properly fed? Take your 'special' bath?"

"Uhm, yeah, yeah. I've missed you too."

We were back? Already...?

I slowly pushed myself up from the car seat and exited out the door while my mom stood aside to let me out. "Oh good."

Sam was stood there quietly smirking with her arms crossed.

"Come on Freddie Bear, let's get you inside and cleaned up."

Did she just call me that in public? In front of _Sam_? "Mom!"

There were snickers from Sam, Carly and even Spencer. I turned to them shaking my head. "Shut up!"

"Okay... Freddie Bear..." Then another chorus of laughter sang out.

"Well I better get going home. I seriously need a shower, some food and to get some school stuff together." I watched as Sam took her keys from her pocket and give a wave.

Both me and Carly exchanged glances. "You're going already?"

She gave a cautious nod. "Uh, yeah..."

"Why?"

"I... Didn't I just-?" She shook her head, confusingly. "I'll see the two of you in school tomorrow." She came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I held onto her hands for a second and looked at her. "I love you."

She smiled. "Love you too." And then got into the car, and drove away.

Spencer turned to me with the most shocked face I had ever seen. I assumed it was about mine and Sam's little moment, I smiled. "Woah. Is it just me, or did Sam get curlier?"

"... Uh."

* * *

**Okay so. I've had questions of sequels and stuff, so I came to a conclusion. SURE!**

**This is where _you, _my readers, help!**

**On my main page, there is a poll. Vote, and what wins will be what the epilogue/sequel will be about. **


End file.
